Libertad Escarlata
by Nightzz27
Summary: Chane se siente prisionera en su mundo, aunque no había sido consicente de ello hasta que un hombre pelirrojo le ofrece algo que nunca había tenido antes, libertad. Sin embargo, habrá que saldar ciertas cuentas que llevan pendientes desde hace un tiempo. Mal resumen de un Claire x Chane violento y divertido.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos. En esta ocasión os traigo un fic de un anime poco conocido, Baccano! del mismo creador de Durarara! La trama se desarrolla despúes del anime, pero me rompí la cabeza para que también encajase con la novela ligera que va después. Aquellos que no lo hayan visto, les recomiendo que lo hagan, ya no sólo porque no entenderán nada del fin, sino porque es muy bueno.  
**

 **El grado T se debe a que contiene violencia explícita y lenguaje soez, así que estáis advertidos.**

 **Este fic iba a ser un One-Shot que se alargó (como me pasa siempre) así que al acabarlo tuve que dividirlo. Ahora consta de 12 capítulos que iré subiendo según vea.**

 **También quiero destacar la ayuda de Magua, por haberme soportado cuando la acosaba para que se viera el anime y después para hacer un excelente trabajo como betareader. Muchas gracias, betapro ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Baccano! pertenece a Ryohgo Narita, pero la trama del fic es obra de mi retoricida imaginación.**

 **Nada más, espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Un hombre sonriente se cuela en la cárcel para hablar**

Un aire gris y contaminado fluía por las calles. Ennegrecía los pavimentos ya maltratados por las suelas de los zapatos de los muchos ciudadanos que pasaban por el lugar e impregnaba de hollín las paredes de los altos edificios. Muchos de ellos apenas superarían la década de edad, pero poco importaba si tenían que aguantar el imparable dinamismo que ofrecía esa ciudad. Nueva York, un bosque de hormigón y hierro que se expande por toda la bahía, absorbiendo incluso el pueblecito de Ossining.

Sin embargo, una singularidad que tenía esa zona y no compartía con muchas otras partes de la bahía era el hedor a agua estancada mezclado con el combustible que derramaban los cientos de automóviles. Las pestilentes oleadas de aire que escupía el río Hudson podían borrar momentáneamente la sensación de estar en una de las ciudades más modernas del país y del mundo entero.

Vino paseaba despreocupadamente por el bordillo de Liberty Street. Su rostro denotaba lo que sentía, lo que era. Pura fuerza y confianza. Tenía una capacidad de control y exhumaba una superioridad que haría apartarse a cualquiera que se cruzase con él por la calle. Su sonrisa, de medio lado y exultante, dejaba claro que él mandaba, que no había ser en este mundo o en cualquier otro que pudiera vencerlo. Aunque en el fondo era lógico. Lógico para su extraña filosofía, para su extremo solipsismo, que le autoproclamaba rey del mundo, de todo lo que estuviera bajo el cielo o sobre él. Sus ojos, de un color que pasaba de un verde oliva a un marrón rojizo se encontraban en ese punto medio de equilibrio, de perfección. La intensidad de esa mirada podría doblar cucharas y vigas de metal si era necesario. Detendría balas y abollaría carrocerías. Sólo con una mirada podría tener el mundo bailando sobre su mano. ¿Pero qué gracia tendría eso? ¿Qué entretenimiento ofrecería ver al mundo bailando? Lo realmente interesante sería bailar al son del mismo. Fundirse en sus calles y resolver sus acertijos. Corregir sus errores y juzgar a los culpables. Sí, eso era mucho más divertido, y por eso solía sonreír.

No obstante, no era esa la razón por la cual Vino sonreía en ese momento. No, ¿para qué buscar la felicidad con algo tan complejo? Era mucho más sencillo encontrarla en banalidades. Y qué mejor manera de reír de una banalidad que haciéndolo con ironía. Sí, la ironía resultaba muchas veces la mayor de sus diversiones. Era cruel y sincera, enrevesada pero simple al mismo tiempo, correcta y justa a la hora de la verdad. Y en este caso le hacía gracia estar caminando por Liberty Street cuando lo que tenía delante era una de las mayores prisiones del estado.

Los grandes muros de hormigón de la prisión de Sing Sing desafiaban el río Hudson y sus incansables bocanadas de aire húmedo. Como si de un gran caserón se tratara, el pabellón central se alzaba por encima de los muros, tratando de escapar. Pero sería imposible, nadie escapaba de Sing Sing, ninguna persona común atravesaba esos muros y salía al mundo libre. Pero claro, a Vino no le importaba eso por dos simples razones. La primera era que él no era una persona común, era una imperfección de la banalidad, una estrella que resplandecía en el cielo más que el resto. Pero la segunda era la más importante. No quería salir de allí, quería entrar.

Las puertas principales estaban custodiadas por dos torreones en los que había cuatro vigilantes armados. Ninguno de ellos parecía tomarse en serio su función de vigía, ya que estaban sentados y hablando entretenidamente entre ellos, fusil en mano por supuesto. Eso era América después de todo, antes habría un niño con un revólver del 45 que un hombre desarmado.

Fuera de los muros, un par de guardias paseaban con grandes perros sujetos con arneses de cuero. Los perros le gustaban bastante a Vino. Eran animales leales y fieles, que nunca traicionarían a su dueño. Quizá ese fue el motivo por el cual le lanzó una piedra y le reventó la cabeza al que estaba más cerca antes de que su olfato pudiera delatarle. El hombre que lo sujetaba jadeó de la impresión, pero cuando se fue a llevar a la boca el silbato para dar la alarma, Vino se colocó tras él, como una sombra silenciosa, y le rompió el cuello con un movimiento seco.

Independientemente de la actitud de Vino, de las flores que pudiera tirarse o de lo que él mismo fardara, su excepcional forma física era algo que nadie podía discutir. Curtido en la dura vida circense, su cuerpo era robusto como un roble, con la agilidad de una gacela y la fuerza de un león. Era algo empírico que nadie podía negar, y gracias a ello había conseguido la controvertida fama de ser el mejor asesino del mundo.

Pero tampoco sería justo quitarle mérito a su retorcido y macabro ingenio. Tardó menos de cinco minutos en despojar al guardia de su uniforme y matar al restante. El otro perro ni se inmutó al cambiar de dueño. Quizá fue porque su uniforme despedía el olor del otro guardia, o porque mató a su dueño con una delicadeza que envidiarían muchas princesas. Se colocó la gorra concienzudamente, evitando que ninguno de sus rojizos cabellos pudiera delatarle. Una vez listo, sólo tuvo que posicionarse frente a la puerta y hacer unas señas para que una de las más inexpugnables prisiones del momento se abriera ante él.

Le costó un poco más orientarse dentro del complejo correccional. Tuvo que seguir y observar a varios guardias para poder encontrar el lugar en el que estaban recluidos los reos más peligrosos. Tras matar al hombre que hacía la ronda del lugar, cogerle el manojo de llaves y esconder su cuerpo, se paseó por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos. Daba grandes zancadas, producto de su también gran confianza en sí mismo. Iba asomándose por los barrotes de las celdas como si fuera un niño pequeño que juega al escondite. Algunos presos le gruñían amenazas incoherentes, otros, ni siquiera le miraban. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más aún cuando llegó a la celda que contenía lo que quería.

Se trataba de un pequeño habitáculo de dos por tres metros. Una sucia cama enganchada en la pared ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, por lo que sólo un pequeño hueco quedaba libre para caminar y estirar un poco las piernas. La única luz que había se colaba por un pequeño tragaluz blindado con un marco de metal y un ventilador que regulaba el flujo del aire. Era gracioso ver como el único resquicio de libertad, la ventana, estaba cubierta por unas aspas que podrían romperle la mano a quien intentara siquiera tocarla.

La complacencia se vio dibujada en el rostro de Vino cuando vio al hombre encerrado en la celda. Su figura se mostraba arrogante aun estando vestido con las ropas de un recluso. Estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Sólo se giró hacia los barrotes de la puerta cuando oyó el chasquido de la cerradura al abrirse. Sus fríos ojos dorados, templados por la experiencia que sólo dan los años, no mostraron emoción alguna cuando vio a Vino entrar en la celda con tranquilidad y colocarse frente a él. No obstante, dejó que el pelirrojo hablase primero.

–Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Huey Laforet.

–¿Otro que se escapa? –preguntó con desinterés. Vino se quitó la gorra, mostrando sus inconfundibles cabellos rojizos y Huey lo reconoció–. Oh, Claire Stanfield, supongo –dedujo–. Parece que has encontrado un nuevo disfraz.

Vino ladeó la cabeza. Su rostro mantenía su eterna sonrisa, calculadora.

–¿Entonces es cierto que tú eres el líder de los Lemures?

–¿Entonces es cierto que tú los mataste? –repuso él, divertido.

–En realidad no. Se estuvieron matando con otro grupo criminal que también estaba en el Flying Pussyfoot.

Lo cierto es que había resultado un viaje bastante entretenido. Los hombres de blanco estableciendo su justicia, los de negro, la suya. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ambos estaban equivocados. Y ambos acabaron crispándole los nervios. Los de blanco habían matado al pobre Tony, su amigo y mentor. Él le había enseñado todo sobre los trenes, y gracias a ello había conseguido ser conductor, teniendo así una ruta de escape segura cada vez que tenía que hacer un trabajo. Le había dolido la muerte de Tony, sin duda, aunque también era cierto que al asesino le había dolido más, él se había encargado de ello. Por otro lado, los de negro habían intentado tomar de rehenes a todos los pasajeros del tren. La responsabilidad de los pasajeros caía en sus manos como conductor, y ellos podían haber muerto. Sin duda era algo que no podía dejar que pasara, totalmente desaprobado.

–Lo mismo podría decirte yo. Los Lemures no son una organización que yo haya creado, ni siquiera siguen mis órdenes –se excusó Huey–. Son una panda de fanáticos que ponen palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho. Justifican sus radicalismos y excentricidades usando mi nombre como expiación. Es lo que suelen hacer los humanos, ¿no? Usar a otros como cabezas de turco para poder respaldar sus atrocidades.

Vino se mantuvo inmutable. Ese hombre hablaba de los humanos como si fueran simples peones, como hormigas que corretean entre sus pies.

–Así que en el fondo los usas como tus herramientas. Es gracioso cómo te aprovechas de los mismos hombres a los que acusas de actuar por su propia cuenta. El mundo está lleno de contradicciones y los hombres fuertes deberían guiar al resto. –Acercó su rostro al del moreno–. Tú eres un hombre fuerte, pero en lugar de guiar a las personas prefieres experimentar con ellas. –Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba. –Pero bueno, en realidad me da igual, hagas lo que hagas nada cambiará. El mundo seguirá girando, porque gira a mi alrededor. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. –Tras lo dicho, se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Huey miraba de forma recelosa a Vino. Sus ojos parecían inescrutables. Vino enarcó una ceja.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con este teatro? Cuando vine a Nueva York fue para buscarte. Tenía ganas de conocerte. Tu reputación te precede, y tu personalidad más aún. Me resultabas un sujeto de lo más interesante. Y por lo que veo –dijo levantando los brazos–, todo lo que hablan de ti es más que cierto. Te colaste en una de las mayores prisiones del estado sin llamar la atención. –Vino hizo una galante y exagerada reverencia.

–Pero hay algo que sigue sin cuadrar –continuó Huey–. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Cuando te busqué, escapaste. Y ahora eres tú el que viene a mí. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Es inmortalidad? ¿Poder? ¿O es... mi hija? –La sonrisa de medio lado que tenía Vino en sus labios expiró con la velocidad del rayo. –Por lo que veo he acertado. No me tomes por tonto, Claire, he vivido muchos más años de los que pueda aparentar. Sé cómo funciona la mente humana **.** Sé que es hermosa, y deduzco que debiste coincidir con ella en el Flying Pussyfoot. –Huey Laforet, el excéntrico líder de los Lemures, un hombre con una mente prodigiosa, un filántropo cuya voracidad y ansias de conocimiento podrían rivalizar con las de Dios. Y ahí estaba, sentado en un mugriento colchón de Sing Sing.

Se puso en pie. De altura era pocos centímetros más bajo que Vino, y su complexión física apenas le hacía sombra. No obstante, su presencia imponía tanto o más que la del pelirrojo. Se acercó a la pequeña apertura de la pared y observó cómo el sol se iba ocultando por la orilla contraria del Hudson.

–Además, Chane me ama. Soy su padre, le di todo lo que tiene. Soy la única persona en quien confía. Siempre ha estado sola y no se abrirá a nadie más. Es mucho más compleja que un tesoro que quieras robar **.** Una caja fuerte inexpugnable, si prefieres.

–Ha... ha... ha... hahahaha –rompió a reír Vino a su espalda–. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Así debe ser. ¿Podría haber algo más excitante? ¿Un reto mayor para mí? Lo acepto, lo acepto gustoso. –Huey seguía dándole la espalda, con el rostro pétreo dirigido hacia la ventana. –Sabía que mi Chane era única, sin duda. Esa inexpresividad, esa mirada fría y apática. Ah... sin duda tiene que ser mía. Sí, lucharé por ella. –La pasión y brío que exhumaba su cuerpo era palpable incluso para Huey, que seguía sin mirarle.

«Quizá él...», pensó.

–Huey Laforet, me habías preguntado para qué había venido. No lo he hecho porque quiera nada de ti, sólo vengo a informarte. Voy a hacer mía a tu hija. Pienso enamorarla hasta que sea yo el hombre en quién confíe, haré que si suspira, sea por mi nombre. Derretiré el hielo que cubre su corazón, y cuando busque apoyo, lo hará en mí.

El rostro de Huey se crispó en una sonrisa maquiavélica, inhumana. Una sonrisa que un hombre no debería ser capaz de gesticular. Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Vino, pero la celda estaba vacía. El ruido que hacía el ventilador de la claraboya era lo único que interrumpía esa silenciosa soledad.

–¿La harás reír? ¿La harás confiar? Qué... qué interesante. ¿Cómo reaccionará Chane? Oh, mi sujeto de pruebas. ¿De qué manera actuará mi niña?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ladd Russo caldea el ambiente con una charla motivadora**

La moqueta que cubría el suelo de la habitación debió de ser blanca hace mucho tiempo. Claro que debido al desgaste había adquirido una tonalidad más oscura y sucia. Alguien poco observador quizá no se habría dado cuenta, pero como en el lugar estaban reunidos unas veinte personas, todas con esmóquines blanco marfil, saltaba a la vista la degradación del suelo.

La gente charlaba, haciendo pequeños grupitos y sin dar importancia alguna a que cada uno de ellos iba armado con dos o tres armas de fuego. Resaltaba que en medio de la estancia, sentado en un feo sofá de tela beige, estaba Graham Specter, con su inconfundible mono azul. Entre las piernas tenía apoyada su famosa llave inglesa de acero forjado. No necesitaba más armas que esa. ¿Para qué? Más vale maña que fuerza, y como Graham tenía ambas, no necesitaba armas de fuego.

Aburrido **.** Graham estaba aburrido de esperar. Apenas unas horas antes le habían comunicado que su ejemplo a seguir, su héroe, su maestro, Ladd Russo, acababa de escaparse del calabozo de la comisaría central. Que hubiera escapado o le hubieran soltado no era más que una nimiedad. ¿A quién le importaba eso? Lo importante es que era libre. Graham se había alegrado de sobremanera y había soltado uno de sus larguísimos soliloquios filosóficos a los que tenía acostumbrados a todos sus compañeros. Después, para sorpresa suya, Ladd le había convocado, a él y a su gente, para hacer un último trabajo. En realidad no sería el último, pero así quedaba más dramático. El caso es que iba a vengarse de todo lo ocurrido. Graham sonreía mientras se lo contaban, imaginando que a Vino finalmente le había llegado su hora.

Por eso mismo había acudido con su gente al hotel en el que le habían citado. Allí se había encontrado con el resto de devotos de Ladd, vestidos con sus inconfundibles trajes blancos. Todos unos homicidas, dementes perturbados que bien podrían estar toda su vida encerrados en un psiquiátrico. Esquizofrénicos y asesinos, un grupo difícil de gobernar a menos que lo hiciera el mayor demente de todos con una lógica tan aplastante como la llave inglesa de Graham.

Por fin, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a un rubio manco vestido con el mismo esmoquin blanco que el resto de lunáticos que ocupaban la estancia. Sus ojos tenían hambre, pedían sangre y muerte allá donde mirasen. Tras él, una hermosísima joven de largos cabellos castaños pasó silenciosamente y cerró la puerta. Tenía la mirada caída y trataba de no hacer ruido.

–Hola a todos, compañeros –gritó Ladd con esa voz que movía masas–. Siento que hayáis tenido que esperar, pero estoy aquí.

–Te... te estuvimos esperando –dijo un tipo enorme con voz grave y torpe.

–Sí, sí, sí... eso ya lo sé –respondió él con molestia. Nadie le interrumpía–. Quizá algunos todavía no sepáis para qué os he llamado, y si es así es porque sois unos auténticos gilipollas. Estáis aquí porque vamos a jugar.

La sonrisa de Graham se ensanchó, como un niño al que le dicen que van a pasar todo el día en el parque de atracciones, o cuando le dicen que de comer tiene su plato favorito. La excitación corría por sus venas. El pie se le movía nerviosamente, quería salir de allí y seguir a su maestro, matando a todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Sí, al fin la historia estaba volviéndose interesante. Las miradas que de vez en cuando se le escapaban a su jefe, mirando con asco el muñón que aquel arrogante pelirrojo le había creado, daban a entender que habría guerra. Sí, una historia perfecta, un protagonista herido que tiene que vengarse del malvado enemigo, acabar con él de una vez por todas. Ahora sólo quedaba ver cómo se desarrollaría, qué fantástico e ingenioso rumbo tomaría la trama.

–Como sabréis, tuve que estar en el hospital hace un tiempo por culpa del incidente del Flying Pussyfoot. Allí conocí a gente tan interesante como estúpida. La arrogancia que mostraban me ponía nervioso **.** Sí, necesitaba matarlos, necesitaba hacerles sufrir y pegarles un tiro mientras les susurraba que las cosas no iban a salir bien. Creció en mí una necesidad de bajar a esos pobres ilusos de la nube en la que se habían subido. No, no podría dejar las cosas así, va contra mi naturaleza. Tengo que matarlos, matarlos a todos... muertos, muertos, muertos, muertos, hahaha. Esas miradas de que todo está bien, de que nada les pasará me cabrean... me cabrean tanto que me dan ganas de reventarles la cabeza. ¿Quién se creen que son? ¿Por qué caminan por el mundo creyendo que está a sus pies?

Graham escuchaba atentamente, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. _Porque fui yo el que le hizo caer_. Las palabras de Vino resonaban en su cabeza. Los humanos son extraños, toman sus decisiones y siguen patrones según su personalidad, y por extraño que pareciera, entendía que Vino había herido el orgullo de Ladd. Es lógico, Ladd quería venganza por ello **.** Como una historia feliz y macabra había sido privada de su final, ahora empezaría otra de venganza y resentimiento. Con sangre, sí, con mucha sangre.

–Y pensaréis que tengo que matar a esa gente, librarles de su falsa idea de inmunidad. Pues no, eso sería lo fácil –continuó.

Algunos murmullos fueron rompiendo el silencio en el que hasta hace un segundo estaba sumida la sala.

–¿Entonces no les mataremos? –preguntó alguien.

–No... no, no, no... ¡¿Acaso no has entendido nada?! –gritó Ladd con impaciencia. Después se llevó la mano a la frente mientras trataba de serenarse–. Da igual, es normal que no lo entendáis. Es una conclusión a la que llegué después de estar mucho tiempo pensando, supongo que todos vosotros no lo entendéis, no comprendéis la magnitud de mis acciones. Os pido perdón, es culpa mía por no explicarme...

–Explícanos entonces qué quieres hacer, Ladd. Sabes que te seguiremos –pidió Graham, sentado en el sofá.

Ladd sonrió cuando le vio. Ahí estaba ese estúpido mecánico. Oh, sí, él mismo lo mataría. Le quitaría esa sonrisa soñadora y esa admiración de sus ojos. Le despedazaría con sus propias manos. No dejaría que nadie más lo matara, era su presa, pero había otra gente por delante.

–No soy... un asesino sin más... Es cierto que disfruto, ya lo creo que sí, pero la gente es débil y comete siempre los mismos errores. ¿De qué me sirve matarlos sin más? ¿Qué gano con ello? No soy un cualquiera, no me vale con verles muertos, que por supuesto los mataremos, pero antes quiero enseñarles, quiero que ese egocentrismo se esfume, si creen que ellos tienen el poder sobre una lámpara yo les quitaré el sol. Si van a atacarnos con un revólver, les aplastaremos con un tanque. Si creen que nadie puede matarlos, acabaremos hasta con los que son inmortales. –Un nuevo rumor se extendió entre la gente que escuchaba embelesada el discurso de Ladd. Mientras, él saboreaba la atmósfera que había creado, la incertidumbre que levantaba entre su gente. –No creáis que no olvido... no olvido y no perdono. Esos cabrones que me estuvieron tocando los cojones en el Flying Pussyfoot. Esos putos... Lemures. Oh... matamos a muchos de ellos... –Los locos trajeados rompieron a reír. Ladd les acompañaba con una sonrisa. –Vamos a matar a su jefe... sí, vamos a matar a Huey Laforet. Si ese gilipollas cree que es inmortal... ¡le mataré tantas veces que no le reconocerá ni su puta hija!

Vítores y gritos dieron por finalizado el discurso. Los hombres reían y se abrazaban entre ellos, listos para entrar en acción. El rostro de Graham se mantenía impasible. Se puso en pie y gritó, llamando la atención de todos los de la sala.

–Yo... yo quiero creerlo, quiero abrir ese libro que será una gran historia, quiero ver cómo las mentes empezaban a funcionar y el choque de pensamientos hace que corra la sangre. Quiero ver cómo nosotros los humanos nos matamos entre nosotros y hacemos de esto un mundo justo. Oh, una historia en la que la violencia impone su justicia, qué rol tan bonito tendremos que interpretar. –Sus propios seguidores gruñían asintiendo, alentándose por las palabras de su jefecillo. Graham se agachó y cogió su llave inglesa. Con la mano libre se ordenó el flequillo y con la otra apuntó a Ladd. –Pero dime, Ladd, amigo mío... ¿Cómo mataremos a Huey? Creo que estaba en Sing Sing, ¿no? ¿Irás allí para matarle? ¿Una historia policíaca? ¿Nos enfrentaremos a la ley?

Todos volvieron la vista a su líder, esperando su respuesta. Ladd Russo sonrió con crueldad.

–Lo tengo todo planeado. Desde que estuve pudriéndome en ese estúpido hospital, y después en el calabozo, pensé en cómo matarlo... Y no, no lo haremos en la cárcel. Haremos que se fugue, sí. Lo atraeremos aquí.

–¿Cómo?

–Hahaha, pues... vamos a secuestrar a su hija.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Una chica se prepara tranquilamente para su cita**

A la vez que el sol se iba fugando por el horizonte, la oscuridad se iba adueñando del cielo. Como una nube de humo, se iba colando por los resquicios de la ciudad, atenuando los colores de los coches y letreros. Las farolas comenzaron a encenderse con una titilante luz blanca que con el tiempo se iría intensificando.

En una cómoda vivienda adosada de Manhattan ya se habían encendido las luces. En la parte baja un par de chicos parecían entretenidos jugando a las cartas, mientras que tras la ventana de arriba, cerrada únicamente con cortinas, parecía llevarse a cabo una misión de mayor importancia.

Nice iba de arriba a abajo corriendo nerviosa. Se revolvía ambas manos mientras aconsejaba a la morena que seguía plantada frente al gran espejo del armario.

–Y recuerda, mantente alerta a todo lo que haga. Probablemente querrá distraerte hablando... supongo que será él sea el que hable –Chane se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos con las cejas enarcadas. –¿Qué? No me mires como si fuera una rara, que eres tú la que no habla.

La morena volvió a darse la vuelta sin hacer más que volver a poner las cejas en su posición inicial. Se ordenó un poco el pelo de forma inconsciente y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, se sentó en la cama que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación.

Nice se acercó a ella despacio, como tratando de no asustarla. Se sentó al lado, llamando su atención. Le cogió una mano y se la apretó con delicadeza.

–¿Estás nerviosa?

Chane alargó el brazo a la mesilla de noche y cogió de allí una libreta y una pluma.

 _¿Debería?_

Nice no se sorprendió con esa fría pregunta.

–Por supuesto que no. Eres una belleza, y con ese vestido que te ha regalado seguro que cae rendido a tus pies, si es que no lo ha hecho ya –añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Acaba de recordar la última vez que se vieron. Había aparecido por la ventana de esa misma habitación con una caja en la que estaba el vestido que ahora llevaba. El eterno fuego que ardía en sus ojos era una promesa que la invitaba a vivir mil y una aventuras. En esa ocasión no había allanado su casa para pedirle matrimonio, como solía hacer cada vez que se veían, sino para algo más "normal". Una cena.

Aunque esa normalidad era relativa. Para Chane era tan raro que la invitase a cenar como que le pidiera matrimonio. Ambos se basaban en un mismo principio que ella desconocía: confianza. Sin embargo, tanto a Nice como a Jacuzzi les pareció una idea fantástica cuando ella se lo contó tras ver cómo el pelirrojo volvía a perderse por la ventana.

Después de estar horas escuchando a Nice fantaseando sobre las cientos de oportunidades que habría tras esa cena, un sentimiento había conseguido apoderarse de su mente. No era nerviosismo como trataba de adivinar su amiga, era curiosidad. Se sentía indudablemente tentada a ver qué ocurriría. Qué le enseñaría aquel enigmático pelirrojo que se había movido toda su vida en ese mundo que ella tanto desconocía. También tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se sentiría confiar en alguien que no fuese su padre. En ese aspecto no se hacía ilusiones. No tenía curiosidad por ver cómo sería esa confianza, sino en ver en qué momento se haría falsa, en qué momento volvería a estar sola, como siempre. Sin duda haría caso a su amiga, no pensaba bajar la guardia en toda la noche.

Aunque también era cierto que en el fondo de su corazón quería ver si de verdad él la quería. No porque sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, más bien para poder saber qué se sentía. La silenciosa promesa que el pelirrojo tenía grabado a fuego en su mirada era eso, nuevas sensaciones, nuevos sentimientos. El intento de descongelar un corazón que nunca había conocido calor alguno.

Se levantó dando un respingo, sobresaltando a la rubia que estaba junto a ella.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó tras ver cómo Chane abría de nuevo el armario y rebuscaba en su interior. Tardó menos de un minuto en encontrar lo que buscaba, y cuando lo hizo se lo enseñó a Nice. Se trataba de una cinta de cuero que solía llevar atada al muslo y donde solía esconder sus cuchillos. Nice enarcó una ceja.

–¿En serio? No creo que sea necesario que lleves eso.

Chane la miró con desaprobación y cogió de nuevo su libreta.

 _No voy a bajar la guardia._

–Y eso está genial, pero tampoco se trata de... –calló al ver que Chane estaba escribiendo en otra hoja.

 _Así me siento más segura._

Nice suspiró mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

–Como quieras...

La morena asintió, seria. Volvió a la mesilla de noche y abrió uno de los cajones. De ellos, sacó hasta un total de siete pequeñas cuchillas plateadas. Se levantó el vestido lo suficiente para dejar a la vista su pierna hasta la altura de la banda, donde los fue colocando lentamente. Cuando hubo terminado, se alisó el vestido y se puso de perfil frente al espejo.

–Estás preciosa –dijo Jacuzzi, que acababa de asomarse por la puerta. Sin duda el chico estaba en lo cierto. Ese vestido rojo sangre con hombreras y escote de encaje contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de su piel y hacía juego con sus extraños ojos dorados. Si de por si tenía una belleza natural, arreglada parecía haber sido esculpida en mármol, como las antiguas diosas griegas.

No obstante, a Chane en ese momento le daba igual, si se estaba mirando en el espejo era para ver si se notaba su improvisada medida de defensa.

–Jacuzzi, ¿se puede saber por qué entras en la habitación de una mujer sin llamar? ¿Acaso querías espiarnos?

El rostro del chico se enrojeció de forma instantánea.

–N... no... yo no quería... –tartamudeó negando con la cabeza. Cerró la puerta de golpe y desde detrás volvió a hablar–. Sólo quería deciros que ya es la hora.

Nice sonrió con cariño ante la exagerada reacción de su amigo. Después se dio la vuelta para encarar a Chane.

–¿Entonces no viene a por ti? –La morena negó con la cabeza. –¿Sabes a dónde tienes que ir? –Asintió. –¿Quieres que te acompañemos? –Negó. –Como quieras, pásalo bien. Y pide algo caro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**El camarero se inquieta cuando ve a su próximo cliente**

Vino caminaba a paso ligero por Park Ave. La gran avenida estaba dividida por una serie de pequeños jardines que señalizaban el sentido en el que debían circular los coches. La acera estaba atestada de gente. A diferencia del pueblo de Ossining, Manhattan parecía bullir de vida a todas horas. Entre el ensordecedor ruido del tráfico y las miles de conversaciones que tenía la gente en ese lugar, resultaba difícil concentrarse.

Levantó la vista para poder ver entre los muchos edificios que se alzaban frente a sus ojos y vio cómo había un anormal hueco vacío en el que no había edificios. Gramercy Park. Con una sonrisa presuntuosa, aligeró el paso para poder ver su destino. Se trataba de un restaurante italiano del que sobresalía un porche redondo de tela. Sobre él, se podía leer en letra cursiva "Trattoria". Entró esquivando gente y llegó con agilidad a la recepción, con aires venecianos y arcos románicos a modo de adorno. Un hombre de avanzada edad embutido en un traje de camarero se acercó a él con una sutil galantería.

–Disculpe, señor. ¿Tiene usted mesa? –preguntó con un marcado acento italiano.

–Así es, Claire Stanfield –dijo mirando distraídamente a la agenda de citas.

El camarero lo miró con cierto temor. Todo italiano que se jactara de serlo sabía quién era el famoso Vino de los Gandor.

–Po... por supuesto, sígame por aquí.

–No. Verá, estoy esperando a alguien. ¿No ha llegado todavía una mujer de pelo oscuro y unos preciosos ojos do...? –La pregunta murió en sus labios al ver como una flamante morena entraba en el restaurante con un rostro frío e impasible.

Llevaba el vestido que él le había comprado. Era rojo e iba desde el mismo cuello hasta casi los tobillos. No obstante, la parte superior era de encaje, dejando a la vista los hombros y el escote. Así mismo, la parte inferior, pese a estar ceñida a su perfecta silueta, tenía dos aperturas por los lados, dando mayor movilidad y mostrando sus blancas y esbeltas piernas. También llevaba unos tacones rojos bien afilados con una rosa del mismo color adornando el empeine. En la mano llevaba una libreta cubierta por un ligero chal negro de encaje.

Vino tardó un momento en recuperarse del shock y en volver a esbozar su sonrisa de hombre que se come el mundo. Se acercó a ella ignorando al camarero y la miró de arriba a abajo. Chane lo observaba con recelo, como si estuviera esperando que de pronto sacara un machete y le cortara la cabeza a cualquiera que se acercase.

Bajó la vista y se quedó embobado con sus piernas sin disimulo alguno. Chane se puso rígida, temiendo que descubriera su "faja porta-cuchillos".

–Mamma mía... estás preciosa –susurró Vino. La morena levantó ambas cejas y lo miró con cierta sorpresa. Esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de los cuchillos que llevaba, incluso que se lo reprochase. Esperaba cosas tan complejas que al oír la más simple de todas, quedó con la guardia baja.

Llegó entonces el momento para ella de juzgar el género. Empezando por abajo llevaba lo que bien parecían unos carísimos zapatos de cuero negro esmaltado. Unos pantalones chinos blancos y sencillos y una americana del mismo color, con unas solapas rojas abiertas hacia afuera y los dobleces del cuello hacia arriba. Debajo llevaba una camisa igualmente blanca. Para terminar, una corbata rojo sangre del mismo color que el vestido que llevaba ella. El conjunto quedaba de miedo con su pelo rojo, haciendo contraste también con el negro de ella.

A decir verdad, estaba lo que Nice catalogaría de "explosivo". Le pareció un bonito detalle el hecho de que la corbata hiciera juego con su vestido. Era algo en lo que los hombres no solían fijarse demasiado. De hecho, el único hombre detallista que había conocido era su padre, y por regla general solía ser meticuloso únicamente en sus proyectos y estudios. Vino en cambio había pensado en cómo harían buena pareja. ¡Qué diantres! Había pensado en ella.

Sus pensamientos quedaron bloqueados de golpe cuando notó cómo el brazo de Vino se colaba entre el suyo y su cuerpo. Se puso rígida al instante, pero el pelirrojo la tranquilizó.

–Tenemos que ir a la mesa, ¿o quieres que comamos aquí en medio? –Después se quedó parado, pensativo. –A mí me da igual, no es que este restaurante sea mío, pero podríamos decir que tengo un trato de favor. Si quieres que comamos aquí en medio, sólo tengo que avisar al camarero.

Chane frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que jugaran con ella, pero tras notar que el chico estaba hablando en serio, tiró de él a la recepción negando con la cabeza. El camarero levantó de nuevo la vista, sonriendo amablemente a la morena, pero congelándose al ver de nuevo a su acompañante.

–Esto... ya tenemos su mesa lista.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los chicos de blanco se saltan su papel en la historia**

La procesión de coches que bajaban por Broadway parecía estar al margen de las normas de circulación. Los maltratados motores amagaban con estallar de llevarlos a tantas revoluciones. Esquivaban coches, ignoraban los semáforos y pasos de peatones, atropellaban a aquellos que no tenían los suficientes reflejos y se reían de los que les recriminaban.

La gente de Ladd parecía estar pasándoselo en grande. Sacaban las cabezas por las ventanas y amenazaban a la gente con armas de fuego.

–Estos imbéciles... –susurró el rubio, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Tras el enésimo volantazo que dio el conductor, finalmente estalló–. ¡Pero serás gilipollas! ¿Acaso has olvidado que tenemos que llegar vivos para poder hacer el plan?

–Lo siento jefe –respondió el conductor, que a duras penas se habría sacado el carné de conducir.

Continuaron bajando por la larguísima avenida hasta que llegaron a la famosa Wall Street. Allí había una manifestación de trabajadores que parecían increpar cosas a las puertas de un interminable rascacielos. Todos iban con mugrientos harapos grisáceos y desgastados. Gracias a la famosa Ley Seca, el crecimiento de la mafia y las secuelas del famoso Crack del 29, el país se veía inmerso en un auténtico caos. Y allí estaban ellos, promoviendo el movimiento de la inestabilidad allá a donde fueran.

Cuando consiguieron pasar por esa tumultuosa marea de gente, llegaron a Battery Park y aparcaron los coches. Uno a uno fueron bajándose armas en mano.

–¡Bien, compañeros! Es hora de empezar –gritó Graham. Los hombres se dirigieron con rapidez a la oficina del ferry. Él sin embargo se quedó junto a su admirado líder, esperando a que el resto terminase el trabajo sucio. –Oye, Ladd, cuando estabas en el hospital fuimos a secuestrar a Cha...

–Mira, niñato. Ahora no es el momento, ¿entiendes? Tenemos que hacer esto bien si queremos que el resto siga adelante, así que ve a vigilar a esa panda de imbéciles y que por lo menos dejen a uno vivo.

Graham asintió y se llevó la llave inglesa al hombro. Caminó hasta llegar a la oficina del ferry y desde fuera pudo oír el destrozo. Por dentro, la oficina consistía en una gran habitación con varias mesas separadas. Los hombres de Ladd se divertían rompiendo los papeles y estrellando las máquinas de escribir contra el suelo.

Al avanzar pudo notar cómo las suelas de los zapatos se le iban pegando al suelo. Se quitó con pesadez los papeles empapados de sangre sin ni siquiera fijarse en el oficinista que estaba tras la puerta, abierto en canal y con uno de los brazos en una posición extraña.

–¡Ah! ¡No por favor! –oyó a su derecha. No lo había visto, pero en la pared opuesta a la entrada había tres puertas de madera. La primera estaba abierta, pero la segunda y la tercera permanecían cerradas. Era de la primera desde la que provenían los gritos–. De verdad, os daré lo que queráis pero no me haga... ¡ahhh!

–¡Cállate estúpido! ¿Te crees que queremos algo de una mierda como tú? –dijo un tipo moreno de mirada peligrosa. Mientras hablaba le retorcía los dedos de la mano izquierda, la cual estaba apoyada en una mesa. El oficinista se contorsionaba en su butaca, en la que seguramente habría estado cómodamente sentado apenas unos minutos atrás.

–El dolor, un sentimiento que nos acongoja desde el momento en que nacemos. Cuando algo nos duele lloramos, ¿nos duele nacer entonces? No lo sé, no tengo recuerdo de ello, pero el mundo está lleno de cosas que nos duelen, los golpes, las rupturas. Oh, qué mundo en el que vivimos. –Graham gritaba para hacerse oír por encima de los lamentos del oficinista. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para verlo, preguntó. –¿Cuántos quedan? –Un joven de no más de 20 años que se encontraba tras el autodenominado torturador sonrió cuando vio cómo el oficinista se desmayaba, dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa con un ruido sordo. Se dio la vuelta con esa macabra sonrisa todavía en sus labios, mirando a Graham como un idiota–. Sí, tú, que cuántos siguen vivos.

–Había tres, pero matamos a los dos que están en la oficina central y ahora sólo queda... –De pronto, un hombre grande y gordo vestido con el famoso esmoquin blanco dejó caer una gran radio de madera justo en la cabeza del desfallecido oficinista, aplastándosela al instante. –Ha ha, ya no queda ninguno –rió el chico joven de forma burlona, mirándose las manos llenas de la sangre que le había salpicado.

–¡Seréis inútiles! Necesitábamos a uno vivo para que se quedase aquí –gritó Graham. Después se dirigió al tipo grande que había dejado caer la radio–. Y tú, ¿tan difícil era para ti tener un poco más de cuidado? Sólo tenías que haber mirado, sí, con esos ojos de idiota que tienes ahí en la cara. ¿Por qué nos dieron ojos? Para ver lo que tenemos delante. Si no hubiera sido así tendríamos los ojos a los lados de la cara, como un pez. ¿Somos peces? ¡No, pero tú eres igual de estúpido!

–Pero... Ladd dijo que teníamos que cargarnos la radio para que no pudieran llamar y...

–¿Y también te dijo que le reventaras la cabeza? ¿Cómo podemos escribir una historia si los personajes se salen de su guión? Qué mal... ¿qué haremos ahora? Los actos que íbamos a realizar se vieron interrumpidos por culpa de tu actuación... Me llena de tristeza que ocurra algo así... pero a los humanos el sentimiento de tristeza puede confundirles con la ira –Levantó la llave inglesa pero, en lugar de darle con ella al hombre, descargó un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo inerte del oficinista, haciendo un ruido similar al que se hace al pisar una calabaza. Dio otro golpe, y después otro más. El hombre grande dio un par de pasos atrás, notablemente asustado. Graham lo señaló con la llave inglesa, salpicándolo de sangre–. No... mira, ¿sabes lo que vamos a hacer? Vas a explicárselo tú a Ladd, ¿vale? Será tu papel, tu forma de redimirte por salirte del plan. –El otro hombre asintió, sabiendo que no tenía opción a replicar.

Salieron del cuarto y todos en procesión fueron abandonando la oficina. Graham dio un último vistazo y comprobó que una de las puertas que antes había estado cerrada ahora quedaba entreabierta. Unos ojos temerosos asomaron por un lado y la sonrisa de Graham se ensanchó. Se llevó el dedo a los labios, invitándole a mantener la boca cerrada.


	6. Capítulo 6

**La cena se trunca al hablar de cosas que no se debe**

La noche se desarrolló con total naturalidad. Vino hablaba gesticulando y dándole una intensidad a la historia que sólo él poseía. Ella escuchaba atentamente, juzgando en su interior qué parte de la historia se creía y qué no. Para su propia sorpresa, se lo estaba creyendo todo. No sabía si era por la forma de contar las cosas que él tenía, por el entusiasmo que le ponía, por la seguridad que irradiaba o por ese brillo en sus ojos que le invitaba a confiar en él.

Vino se detuvo un segundo para apuñalar con el tenedor uno de los últimos tordelli rellenos de espinaca y queso que le quedaban en el plato. En los contados momentos en que mantenía la boca cerrada, ya fuera porque estaba masticando o simplemente porque se distraía un segundo mirándola, podía fijarse bien en sus gestos y manías sin la interferencia de su voz.

Lo cierto era que esa confianza en sí mismo, esa extraña filosofía que le caracterizaba no era simulada. Hasta a la hora de comer pasta, de abrir un trozo de pan humeante o de sujetar la copa de vino, en todo ello había una seguridad que parecía gritar: "¡Yo tengo el control!". Era algo que irracionalmente la atraía. Nunca había andado con seguridad por el mundo, principalmente porque sus pasos siempre habían sido previamente calculados y controlados; si hacía algo era porque se lo ordenaban. El libre albedrío no era algo que extrañase o desease porque no lo conocía.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado frente a la mesa de madera, como si fuera un rey, saboreando un vino tinto y comiendo pasta despreocupadamente. Por otro lado, se notaba que era más que consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. En una ocasión, un camarero que se había tropezado, habría vertido una copa de vino encima de ella de no ser porque él había lanzado el corcho de la botella hacia la copa, haciendo que cayera al lado contrario. Esa soltura al moverse, como las veces que le había visto peleando, encajaban perfectamente en su coartada de haber estado trabajando en el circo.

Levantó su propia copa y le dio un sorbo. No habituaba a beber, pero según Nice es lo que se hace en las cenas/citas, beber y no bajar la guardia. Cuando dejó la copa en su sitio, notó que había un extraño silencio. Entre los platos de ambos, había una cajita de color verde oscuro. Chane frunció el ceño de nuevo y miró a Vino. Él sonrió y asintió.

–Es para ti.

Chane cogió la cajita con notable desconfianza y la abrió. En su interior había lo que parecía una pluma. Abrió la capucha y en su interior, en lugar de tener el típico plumín, el objeto acababa en lo que parecía una punta redondeada, como si tuviera una pequeña bolita en su interior. «¿Qué se supone que es esto?», pensó mientras lo manoseaba.

–Se llama bolígrafo. Dicen que es el futuro de las plumas, pero por ahora es sólo un prototipo. Se lo... compré... a un húngaro con el que tenía unos negocios –dijo con pesadez.

«Mató a un húngaro que lo tenía», corrigió ella mentalmente. No entendía por qué le mentía, ¿acaso no veía que ella podía leer sus expresiones? Eso le molestó un poco, pero apenas fue un segundo. Cualquier tipo de molestia se la tragó el mar en calma que solía ser su temperamento.

Vino pareció leer ese cambio de actitud porque le miró ceñudo.

–¿No te gusta? –Chane frunció el ceño. El pelirrojo miró con curiosidad el bolígrafo por si le había ocurrido algún desperfecto. –Es que pensé que si íbamos a comunicarnos, deberías tener lo mejor.

Chane no entendía. «¿Por qué este hombre quiere que nos comuniquemos?», pensó ella. «Se le ve feliz contándome sus cosas. Son interesantes pero, ¿qué podría contarle yo que le interesase?».

–No me malinterpretes, puede que parezca que me gusta hablar de mí, pero si he quedado contigo es para saber más de ti –respondió él. Por un momento pensó que le había leído la mente–. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo eres, en qué ambiente te has criado, qué te gusta hacer... no sé... quiero conocerte.

Esa explicación la dejó algo confundida. Era algo que, una vez más, no comprendía. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué él mostraba interés en ella? ¿Por qué él haría algo así? Su padre la quería, la amaba, estaba segura. Y sin embargo, él nunca había mostrado ese tipo de interés en ella. No era más que un utensilio que él podía usar, algo para facilitarle el trabajo, y ella lo hacía, porque en eso consistía el amor, en hacer algo por alguien sin siquiera preguntártelo.

Cogió la libreta que tenía al lado del tenedor. Después fue a coger su pluma, pero entonces reparó en el bolígrafo y probó a usarlo. Era mucho más suave y, además, se dio cuenta que se podía escribir desde cualquier posición, como si fuera un lápiz. Hizo un par de rayas más en la hoja para que fluyera la tinta y entonces escribió.

 _¿Por qué yo?_

Vino ladeó la cabeza.

–Mmm... la verdad es que no sabría explicarlo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi me llamaste la atención. Al principio creía que era curiosidad, pero después... –Se apoyó en la mano, tentándose a sí mismo a continuar. De pronto levantó la cabeza de golpe, como si estuviera emocionado. –No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Si buscas una respuesta lógica no la vas a encontrar, no todavía al menos.

Lógica, eso es lo que Chane buscaba. ¿Cómo es que ese hombre parecía poder leer su mente como su fuera un libro abierto? Esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza sin parar. ¿Por qué ese morbo? ¿Por qué ella sentía esa misma atracción irracional hacia él? «¿Por qué produces esa sensación en mí?», pensó.

Cogió el bolígrafo de nuevo y acercó la otra mano a la libreta. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a cogerla, notó cómo la mano de Vino se posaba sobre la suya. Chane se quedó rígida por el súbito contacto. Le miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta, y él pareció entenderlo.

–No más preguntas sobre mí. Háblame de ti. He venido a este restaurante porque quiero conocerte.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, esperando a que uno de los dos añadiera algo más. Al final, Chane asintió, haciendo que Vino retirara su mano con cierta reticencia. Cogió la libreta y garabateó algo con rapidez.

 _¿Qué quieres saber de mí?_

Una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Vino.

–Así me gusta. Lo primero que querría saber es, ¿esa gente que con la que subiste al tren sigue buscándote? –Chane negó. –Ya veo... por lo pronto podemos tener esa cierta tranquilidad. Vale, ¿por qué no puedes hablar? –En esta ocasión la respuesta se hizo esperar. Cogió el bolígrafo y necesitó unos segundos hasta que escribió algo.

 _Para guardar un secreto._

Vino entrecerró los ojos.

–Supongo que ese secreto tiene que ver con tu padre, ¿no? –Asintió. –¿Qué relación tienes con él?

 _Es complicado._

–¿Lo amas? –Asintió. Vino se reclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa. –¿Por qué?

 _Porque él me lo ha dado todo._

Los ojos verdes de Vino pasaron fugazmente sobre la hoja y se clavaron en los de Chane. –Entiendo –dijo finalmente. La morena parecía algo incómoda en ese momento, como si no fuera la respuesta que esperaba. Aun con la libreta en la mano, escribió una pregunta y le dio la vuelta para que él la viera.

 _¿Por qué tanto interés por mi padre?_

Una idea silenciosa se iba abriendo paso por su mente. Era la idea más lógica que había tenido esa noche y, probablemente, la única que tenía sentido y explicaba el comportamiento de él. ¿Un hombre que no puede morir? Menuda estupidez. Todos los hombres ansían la inmortalidad, el poder, todo lo que no pueden conseguir. Y si ese hombre se acercaba ahora a ella es porque debía de haber oído a los Lemures que Huey tenía el poder de la inmortalidad. Pero, ¿realmente lo tenía? Por lo que sabía, todo lo que su padre sabía se lo había legado a ella, y no podía asegurar que fuera eso.

Eran las piezas de un puzle que sólo una mente maestra podría unir. La gente se acercaba buscando algo que guardaba en su mente cuando ni siquiera ella podía comprenderlo. Y eso estaba haciendo el hombre que tenía delante. Trataba de acercarse a ella para robarle toda esa información, aunque no supiera lo que significara. Además, conocía sus métodos y sabía que si no tenía lo que quería, la mataría sin titubear.

Sintió miedo en ese instante. Allí, rodeada de gente en un bonito restaurante italiano, temía por su vida, temía porque aquellos ojos llameantes taladrasen hasta la parte más recóndita de su alma y violaran su salud mental. Pero sobre todo, temía que después de todo sí estuviera sola, que no hubiera nadie más aparte de su padre.

Por enésima vez en esa noche, Vino pareció leer sus pensamientos. Su mirada se ensombreció y Chane temió que hubiera descubierto ese desasosiego que la carcomía por dentro.

–Te equivocas.

La respuesta cogió totalmente por sorpresa a la morena, que trató de volver a leer esa mirada sombría. Entonces vio que lo había malinterpretado, no había maldad, no había nada letal en esa mirada. Era conciliadora y cálida, y también tenía una chispa de tristeza, aunque se perdió en el fondo de sus ojos.

–Parece que no lo entiendes. Antes de venir aquí he ido a ver a tu padre. –Al ver la cara que puso Chane soltó una carcajada seca, mas continuó. –Sí, fui a verle para pedirle la mano de su hija, aunque sabrás de sobra que no fue por eso. No me importa lo que él opine, que lo acepte o no. Tampoco quiero el secreto de su supuesta inmortalidad, porque yo no voy a morir. Es simplemente inconcebible esa idea, así que no le des más vueltas. Fui a verle porque quería ver qué le parecía que yo estuviera contigo, y ¿sabes lo que vi en sus ojos? No fue la mirada de un padre que no quiere que aparten a su hija de su lado. No, era la de un niño que teme que le quiten su juguete.

Esas palabras abrieron un abismo en las entrañas de Chane. La idea de que estuviera siendo utilizada por su padre apareció tiempo atrás, pero la enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón porque no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. «No, es imposible. Padre me ama, se preocupa por mí, confía en mí, me cuenta sus secretos...»

Vino volvió a reclinarse hacia atrás con la copa en la mano.

–Fue algo que sospeché cuando te vi por primera vez en mi tren, pero lo corroboré cuando le visité. Tu padre no te ama, Chane, te utiliza. Eres como una herramienta, un sujeto de pruebas que usa en sus experimentos. Y eso me apena, porque tu amor es algo demasiado precioso para no ser correspondido, por eso quiero que estés conmigo. No quiero nada de tu padre, no quiero usarte para llegar a él. Te quiero a ti.

Ese vacío en su interior lo iba absorbiendo todo, como un agujero negro. ¿Su padre la utilizaba? ¿Estaba sola? ¿Debía confiar en ese hombre? ¿Podía realmente hacerlo? ¿Él iba a quererla? Las preguntas se iban agolpando en su interior, exigiendo respuestas por cada bocanada de aire que daba.

Se puso en pie de golpe, clavando sus ojos dorados en Vino. Todas las conversaciones del restaurante cesaron de golpe y, tras unos segundos de expectación, salió corriendo a la calle, aunque no sin antes tirar del chal que había dejado apoyado en el respaldo de la silla.

Vino se quedó ahí plantado, consciente de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

«¿Debería ir a buscarla?», pensó. «Uf, no sé... debe estar llena de preguntas. ¿Irá a ver a su padre? Creo que me pasé con eso... ella lo sigue queriendo mucho. Debería disculparme... Ah, qué desastre de cena, al final no hubo velada romántica». Miró a ambos lados y continuó en voz alta. –¿Entonces, qué hago? ¿Le... doy su espacio o voy tras ella? La última vez fui tras ella y la cosa fue bien... No, pero esto es distinto. Creo que será mejor dejarla sola un poco, para que se aclare ella misma. La próxima vez que la vea no la presionaré con eso.

Se puso en pie él también y dejó un par de billetes en el mantel. Reparó entonces en que Chane se había dejado el bolígrafo en la mesa así que lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su americana. Se dirigió a la salida y se quedó mirando las estrellas un momento.

–Las mujeres son tan complicadas –bufó en voz baja. Su voz, en cambio, seguía con un timbre de seguridad–. Aun así yo haré que lo entienda; no soy un cualquiera, así que conseguiré hacerla entrar en razón. Los demás probablemente se rendirían pero es comprensible, se arrastran como pueden sin ver más allá. Por suerte yo soy distinto, y esa mujer será mía...¡Hahaha, qué divertido! –Y echó a andar despreocupadamente calle abajo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Se revela el plan maestro bajo una luna de sangre**

La brisa marina revolvía los rizos dorados de Ladd. El olor a salitre y la humedad se impregnaban en su piel dejándola pegajosa. Por suerte, no tenía que lidiar con el hollín y el vapor que salían de las turbinas del ferry, ya que éste iba a toda máquina en dirección contraria al viento. Aun así, no le gustaba la sensación. Volvió a entrar a cubierta y se sentó en un poyete metálico.

Los hombres de su grupo parecían tranquilos, murmurando cosas o manoseando sus armas, pero sin armar alboroto. Todos esperaban con impaciencia la llegada a tierra y él el primero. Aunque pareciera tranquilo, no era más que una máscara que él mismo se ponía para que sus planes se realizasen sin contratiempos. Sin duda, él era el más sediento de sangre de todos ellos.

Volvió a mirar a sus socios y se fijó en Graham. El muy imbécil parecía estar embobado con él, endiosándolo como una adolescente hormonada. Cuando todo acabase, cuando consiguiera matar a todos los que tenía en su lista negra, se divertiría borrándole esa mirada soñadora. Le haría sufrir como nunca lo había hecho, y cuando terminase, cuando pensara que todo había acabado, lo mataría. Una ligera curva asomó por sus labios, pero desapareció cuando vio que se acercaba a él.

–Oh, Ladd... compañero. Tenía que comentarte unas cosas pero la situación en la que estábamos requería de mi atención por ser parte de tu fantástico plan para acabar con Huey. –Una mueca de desagrado oscureció el rostro de Ladd. –¿Algo te preocupa? No es que le vea fallos a tu plan. Es solo que me siento perdido, ciego ante la oportunidad que se nos presenta. Quiero ayudarte, amigo, vigilar a esta gente y hacerme cargo de que hagan su trabajo, pero no puedo hacerlo si no comprendo del todo tu plan. ¿Por qué dejaste a esos hombres en Manhattan?¿Qué parte nos toca hacer a nosotros? ¿Por qué si queremos matar a Huey o secuestrar a su hija estamos yendo a Liberty Island? –Calló un momento y se puso en pie, paseándose mientras continuaba. –Las preguntas bullen en mi interior, me molestan, me incomodan. También me excita no saber a qué me enfrento. Una contradicción, mis sentimientos se contradicen y me confunden. ¿Acaso todos los humanos somos así? Desgracia, es una desgracia con la que vivimos... Pero más importante que todo eso, me veo en la necesidad, en la obligación de comentarte una cosa. No podemos ser dueños de nuestro destino, no tenemos la capacidad de prever qué puede pasar, pero sí aprender de los errores, de esa forma triunfaremos donde una persona sin nuestra experiencia caería, como un gladiador en el coliseo. Lo más importante...

–¿Vas dejar esa mierda de palabrería de una vez y contarme qué cojones quieres? –le interrumpió Ladd con un timbre en la voz que susurraba muerte.

–Sí, es cierto, te pido perdón –se disculpó Specter escuetamente–. Lo que te quería comentar es que hace poco intentamos secuestrar a la pequeña de los Genoard para que nos dieran algo de pasta por ella, pero nos equivocamos y en su lugar secuestramos a la hija de Huey. Esa mujer era ardiente como el fuego, apasionada. Su forma de pelear era hipnótica, sí, me embelesó. Lo malo es que después vinieron sus amigos. Unos tipos que lideraba Jacuzzi Splot, el chico del tatuaje en la cara. No me habría importado acabar con ellos. Esos sólo necesitaban un poco de mano dura, un reajuste y un cambio de piezas, pero el problema real fue cuando vino el pelirrojo, el que te tiró del tren. Claire o Vino, de los Gandor.

–Sí, a ese hijo de puta también lo voy a matar. –Specter fue a continuar pero Ladd le acalló con un gesto. –Ya puedes callarte, sé por dónde van los tiros. Vamos a matar a Claire, y a Chane, y a Huey... Los vamos a matar a todos. Por eso aquí lo importante es el orden. Tenemos que seguir el plan para que no se nos escape ninguno. Ya que no vas a dejar de joderme hasta que te lo cuente, te voy a decir lo que haremos. El mayor problema aquí será ese pelirrojo. Si viene y nos ve con su putita vamos a estar jodidos, así que tenemos que hacerle llegar antes que a ella. Los tíos que he dejado en Manhattan son para eso. Uno de ellos dará la voz de que tenemos a Chane para que ese estúpido venga a salvarla. Cuando vea que no está se volverá a ir. Entonces, el resto seguirá y matará a Chane, y después la traerán aquí sin peligro de que Vino nos moleste.

–Porque si oye rumores creerá que son los falsos.

–Sí. El que sí lo sabrá es Huey Laforet, que tiene ojos en todas partes. Él vendrá aquí, y cuando vea que ya está muerta será demasiado tarde. Le quitaremos su estúpida inmortalidad a golpes.

–¿Huey vendrá a por ella?

Ladd se puso serio de pronto.

–Claro que sí. Chane no estaba con esos tipos del tren, y Huey seguramente los estaría utilizando, porque no parecía importarle una mierda lo que les pasara. Cuando venga a esta isla no tendrá a dónde escapar.

Graham asintió con fuerza varias veces.

–Para eso estamos en esta isla. Es como una ratonera, es la trampa en la que irán cayendo todos. Oh, amigo mío, qué bien conoces los secretos del engaño. Yo mismo me siento engañado en este momento. Todos éramos marionetas en tu plan, jugabas con nosotros como un niño lo hace con una hormiga. ¿Y Vino? ¿Qué haremos con él? Es fuerte.

El motor del ferry se detuvo, haciendo que el constante ruido que inundaba el interior cesara de golpe. Todos los hombres se pusieron en pie y continuaron hablando, pero más alto. La excitación empezaba a hacer estragos y ya había alguno que reía como un maniaco.

Mientras se ponía en pie, la sonrisa de Ladd se iba acentuando. Él también estaba como loco por empezar una carnicería. Reparó en que Graham todavía lo miraba.

–A Vino lo mataremos después, cuando su querida Chanecita esté muerta y vea que las cosas no pasan como quiere. Le enseñaremos lo que es la vida de verdad y que esas gilipolleces de que el mundo gira a su alrededor no son más que tonterías. –Después se acercó a uno de los hombres vestidos de blanco y éste le dio una recortada.

Ya armado y con una mirada peligrosa, se dirigió al resto de gente.

–¡Bien, compañeros! Hemos llegado a Liberty Island. En principio no debería de haber problemas porque nos cargamos la radio. –Algunos rieron, otros buscaron con la mirada al hombre corpulento que la había roto, ignorando que Ladd le había reventado la tripa de un disparo cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho. –Esto estará lleno de guardias así que no hace falta que os diga lo que tenéis que hacer. –Ahora ya sí, todos los hombres empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Ladd se sintió satisfecho con sus palabras y caminó hacia la escotilla de salida. Cuando llegó allí, un trabajador del puerto le ayudó a abrir la puerta.

–Oh, creía que el ferry ya no iba a volv...

No pudo terminar la frase, pues en cuanto Ladd bajó del barco, le disparó en la cabeza con la recortada, haciendo que explotara como una sandía.

–Hemos llegado... –canturreó mientras recargaba y disparaba a un par de hombres más.

El resto del grupo se fue apelotonando en la entrada. Parecían ansiosos por empezar a trabajar. Una gran luna redonda y roja adornaba cielo oscuro. La noche prometía.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Chane busca respuestas en Little Italy**

Respuestas, necesitaba respuestas. Con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del taxi, la mente de Chane exigía respuestas. Ni siquiera los carteles luminosos o el ambiente de Broadway conseguían despistarla, pues la batalla que se fraguaba en su interior era mucho más intensa. «¿Tiene razón?», resonaba una y otra vez. Ya se había cansado de hacer oídos sordos a la realidad, de evadir los problemas simplemente mirando a otro lado. Eso ya se había acabado.

No confiaba al 100% en Vino, pese a que el pelirrojo le había salvado la vida ya en dos ocasiones. Sin embargo, no podía negar que había dado en el clavo a la hora de describir su situación, su relación. Ella no terminaba de entender lo que podía ser el amor, pero también había visto cómo se trataban sus amigos, o la misma gente en la calle, y podía asegurar que su padre no era así. Estaba confundida, no sabía a qué atenerse. El pilar que mantenía su vida se resquebrajaba y estaba acabando con todo. ¿Debía abandonar todo lo que conocía, todo lo que sabía por las palabras de ese misterioso hombre? Se negaba a ello, no todavía al menos.

Así que pese a encontrarse en una situación algo desesperada, hizo acopio de toda su sangre fría y fue a buscar respuestas. Si bien era cierto que había sido una grosería dejar al pelirrojo tirado en el restaurante, también necesitaba su espacio. La habían presionado mucho en muy poco tiempo así que tenía que asimilar las cosas y decidir hasta dónde creer.

Por eso había llamado a un taxi, pero cuando el conductor le preguntó adónde quería ir tuvo que replantearse su destino. Inconscientemente había pensado en ir a Sing Sing a ver a su padre. Quizá la detendrían si iba diciendo que era su hija, pero también podría "persuadir" a un par de guardias para que le dejasen unos minutos con él. Entonces recordó la capacidad de su padre de convencer con palabras, la facilidad con la que era capaz de engatusar a cualquiera con su lengua de oro y manipular cualquier pensamiento. No, a su padre no podía verlo, otra persona tendría que ayudarla.

Entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea. Según tenía entendido, Huey no era el único inmortal sobre la faz de la tierra. Un viejo compañero suyo conocía el verdadero secreto de la inmortalidad y, de una forma u otra, había conseguido que sus allegados también lo fueran. Sí, tenía que ir allí. Tenía que ver a los Martillo.

El taxi giró de forma un tanto brusca a la izquierda, alejándose de la despampanante calle del espectáculo y adentrándose en el oscuro barrio de Little Italy. Cuando llegó al supuesto local en el que se reunía la conocida familia, se vio obligada a parar frente a un par de hombres que custodiaban la puerta. Tenían cara de pocos amigos y, pese a no ser demasiado corpulentos, seguían siendo ligeramente más altos que la morena.

–¿Pero quién es este bombón? –preguntó el primero, soltando un apestoso hedor a tabaco al abrir su bocaza de dientes amarillos–. ¿Quieres que pasemos un buen rato?

–Cállate, tú eres demasiado feo para ella –le dijo el otro–. Esta putita se viene conmigo, ¿verdad que sí, guapa? –Chane enarcó una ceja, pero se armó de paciencia y sacó su libreta y la pluma. En ese momento recordó que había olvidado el regalo de Vino en el restaurante y se maldijo a sí misma. –¿Qué coño haces, chica? ¿Nos estás ignorando?

 _Tengo que hablar con Maiza Avaro._

–¿Maiza? ¿Quieres ver a Maiza? ¿Y quién cojones eres tú para querer hablar con él? –La morena pasó una hoja de su libreta y volvió a escribir.

 _Conozco el secreto de su inmortalidad._

Los dos hombres leyeron lo escrito e intercambiaron miradas. Uno de ellos llamó a la puerta, haciendo que se abriera una mirilla. Tras ella, un par de ojos les observaron. La puerta se abrió y el segundo hombre entró. El del aliento a tabaco se quedó fuera y volvió a centrarse en la recién llegada. –¿Cómo es que una belleza como tú sabe acerca de esas cosas? ¿No eres demasiado pequeña? ¿O también eres inmortal?

Chane ni se inmutó. Se mantuvo quieta y con el semblante serio. El hombre debió tomarlo como una muestra de sumisión, por lo que se acercó más a ella y trató de acariciarle la mejilla. En el momento en que la yema de uno de sus dedos hizo contacto con su piel, dio un rápido giro, doblándole el brazo tras la espalda con la mano de la libreta y con la otra apoyando el filo de una de sus cuchillas en su cuello. –¡Agh! –se quejó el hombre–. Maldita zorra, suéltame. –Chane, al ver que ese hombre no podía ofrecer más resistencia, guardó el cuchillo y cogió la libreta, manteniendo el brazo de su "amigo" doblado. Buscó la hoja en cuestión y volvió a enseñársela.

 _Tengo que hablar con Maiza Avaro._

–Que sí, joder... mi amigo ha ido a buscarlo. –Chane le soltó de un empujón, haciendo que se replanteara volver a tocarla. El hombre se dolió en voz baja mientras Chane se ponía el chal por mera comodidad. Pronto reapareció su compañero. –¿No viene?

–Cuando se la he descrito me ha dicho que quiere que pase. –Ambos hombres volvieron a intercambiar miradas. –No sé quién cojones es, pero parece importante.

Una vez dentro del edificio, la acompañaron a un pequeño despacho. Las paredes estaban forradas por estanterías llenas de libros y en el medio había una gran mesa cuadrada de madera. Tras ella había dos sillas ocupadas, y enfrente, otras dos vacías.

Uno de los hombres que ocupaban las sillas se levantó. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad con cara afable. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta negra y sus ojos apenas eran visibles.

–Gracias por traerla –dijo con amabilidad a los dos hombres que la acompañaban. Cuando se hubieron ido. El hombre se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano–. Hola, querida. Soy Maiza Avaro, y éste de aquí es Firo.

El chico que estaba a su lado se puso en pie. Era más joven, con el pelo también castaño y una sonrisa preciosa. Irradiaba cierta inocencia que era contrarrestada con el brillo que tenían sus ojos. Sabía mucho, muchísimo.

–Encantado, Firo Prochainezo.

–Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre –dijo Maiza, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Chane–. Hahaha, no me mires así, tus ojos te delatan, al igual que el color de tu pelo.

Chane bajó la cabeza, pensando en lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, físicamente claro.

–¿Quién es su padre, Maiza?

–Huey Laforet. Uno de los tripulantes de Advenna Avis.

–¿Entonces también es inmortal? –preguntó de nuevo Firo. Chane levantó la vista de golpe. «¿Cómo es que ese chico también sabe acerca de la inmortalidad?», pensó.

–Oh, no te preocupes –trató de calmarla Maiza al ver cómo miraba a Firo–. Aunque no lo parezca también es inmortal, puedes confiar en él. –Chane se mantuvo impasible. –Bueno... esto... ¿qué es lo que querías?

Por un momento no supo qué decir o hacer. Había llegado allí pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Al final se decidió por aquello en lo que no tenía que dar explicaciones. Cogió la libreta y la pluma pero, por algún motivo extraño, ésta no funcionó. Volvió a molestarse por haber olvidado el regalo de Vino. ¿Por qué habría sido tan descortés con él? ¿Le invita a cenar y le regala un maravilloso artefacto para que ella salga corriendo y le deje allí plantado? –Usa la mía –dijo Firo, ofreciéndole gentilmente su pluma. La chica asintió y la cogió.

 _Revisa lo que Huey puso en mi cabeza, por favor._

–¿De Huey? –se extrañó Maiza–. ¿Depositó información en ti? –Asintió.

–¿Pero eso se puede hacer? –preguntó Firo–. Creía que sólo se podía con homún... –Maiza le hizo callar al instante. La atmósfera se volvió tensa y Firo se sentó muy erguido. Chane suspiró y volvió a escribir.

 _No soy un homúnculo._

La respuesta pareció aplacar el ambiente. –Pues entonces veamos lo que hay –dijo Maiza, posando la mano sobre la cabeza de Chane. Frunció el ceño un momento pero al final volvió a la expresión tranquila que siempre tenía.

–Impresionante. Huey consiguió avanzar muchísimo por su cuenta. Mucho más que Szilard.

–¿Encontró el modo de conseguir la inmortalidad?

–No, está incompleta. Se acerca pero no es perfecta. –Esa aclaración tuvo un fuerte impacto en Chane. ¿Entonces ella no tenía el poder de la inmortalidad en su mente? ¿Y si Vino la quería sólo por eso? ¿La mataría? Sería lo lógico. Cuando un sujeto era inútil para su padre, simplemente se deshacía de él. ¿Haría Vino lo mismo? Lo cierto es que el pelirrojo la tenía totalmente confundida. En realidad la idea de que él estuviera tras su secreto era infundada, él siempre la trataba bien, se preocupaba por ella y le hacía regalos. ¿Pero se podía negar que no la quisiera por intereses personales? A lo largo de su vida, toda la gente se había movido por intereses. La bondad era algo que sólo había visto en cuentos.

Maiza pareció notar cómo el semblante de Chane se ensombrecía. Conocía esa mirada porque llevaba mucho tiempo en la mafia. Era la cara de alguien que sabe que van a por él.

–¿Quién quiere matarte? –Chane levantó la vista de golpe. Era una mirada de súplica, triste. Estaba perdida y no sabía qué hacer. –Es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Conoces a quién te persigue?

Inconscientemente asintió, pero entonces cogió la libreta y escribió algo con rapidez.

 _Pero no estoy segura de que quiera matarme._

Esa respuesta hizo que Firo mostrara una mueca de incomprensión.

–¿No lo sabes? ¿Quién es?

 _Le llaman Vino. Trabajaba de maquinista._

–¡¿Claire?! ¿Claire Stanfield? ¿El pelirrojo?

El rostro de Chane se crispo en una mueca de miedo, pero también de asombro. Asintió con fuerza a Firo. «Ese era su nombre», recordó ella. Se lo había dicho antes, pero con tanto ajetreo se le había olvidado.

–¿Vino quiere matarte? –preguntó Maiza. Después se volvió a Firo con cara de preocupación y le habló en voz baja–. Esto se ha vuelto más complicado. Si es Vino, esta chica está condenada.

–No, pero no lo entiendo –le respondió Firo, volviéndose a Chane–. ¿Por qué querría matarte Claire? ¿Tienes problemas con los Gandor? –Negó. –¿Entonces?

 _Él cree que tengo el poder de la inmortalidad._

Eso no encajaba en absoluto con la personalidad de Vino.

–¿Él dijo que quería matarte? –Tardó un poco pero al final negó. –Creo que has juzgado mal a Claire, Chane... Yo soy su amigo, nos criamos juntos bajo la tutela del padre de Luck Gandor así que es casi como mi hermano. Supongo que si has hablado con él habrás visto que tiene una perspectiva del mundo... diferente. –Se refería a su solipsismo y Chane lo entendió. Era la razón principal por la cual dudaba de él. Debía de ser una farsa, debía de ser una máscara. –Pues puedo asegurarte que esa filosofía la tiene grabada con fuego. Si es un asesino tan afamado sin duda es por esa confianza y habilidad que tiene. –Muy a su pesar, Chane creía en las palabras de Firo. Quería creerlo, tener cierta estabilidad, necesitaba tenerla. Algo en lo que poder creer sin segundas intenciones. Sin tretas ni intereses ocultos. Sin embargo eso rompía con sus creencias hasta ahora. –No dudes de su palabra... no miente, más que nada porque según él, no lo necesita.

Estaba confusa. Volvía al inicio, a lo mismo que sabía antes, o peor aún, sabía aquello que le daba miedo admitir. Desde un principio había ido a hablar con los Martillo para que le pudieran desmentir la versión de Claire. Para que le dijeran que era un mentiroso, que sus temores eran ciertos y que sólo podía confiar en su padre. Sin embargo, pasó lo contrario. Ahora sabía que Claire no mentía, que no trataba de engañarla, que no quería usarla de ningún modo. Que tal y como él dijo, lo único que quería era a ella.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No podía volver a aparecer delante de Claire después de haberle dejado plantado de esa forma tan estúpida. Se sentía especialmente mal por haber hecho semejante inmadurez. Había salido corriendo como una colegiala en el momento en que había oído lo que no quería escuchar. Y más importante, ¿por qué le importaba más cómo había quedado con Claire que la supuesta traición de su padre? Definitivamente no entendía nada. Una vez más, se había perdido en este complicado mundo de sentimientos y confianza. Siempre era más fácil seguir las órdenes de su padre, le evitaba tener esos problemas. No obstante, algo en su interior gritaba que no le negaran esa libertad, esa posibilidad de hacer lo que quisiera, de poder abrazar cualquier opción.

El ruido del teléfono rompió su meditación. Maiza lo cogió. –¿Diga?

– _Maiza, soy Luck._

–¿Luck? –preguntó extrañado. Firo frunció el ceño y se acercó más al teléfono–. ¿Pasa algo?

– _Sí. Parece que la familia Russo de Chicago ha vuelto a moverse._

–Los Russo... ¿los de Ladd Russo? –Chane levantó la vista. Recordaba a Ladd. Aquel hombre rubio y con sonrisa glacial y mirada asesina. Un auténtico homicida. Recordó que le había cogido la policía.

– _Sí, parece que han vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Dicen que han secuestrado a alguien en Liberty Island pero no estamos seguros._

–No entiendo por qué irían a la Estatua de la Libertad... Es una ratonera –observó Maiza, sin encontrarle sentido–. ¿Sabes a quién dicen que han secuestrado?

– _Hay bastante confusión pero Claire ha salido tras ellos._

–¿Cómo?

– _Lo que te estoy diciendo. Han visto a Claire cogiendo un coche para ir allí. Parece que han secuestrado a su novia, la hija de Huey._ –Maiza se quedó un momento en silencio. «¿La novia de Claire? ¿La hija de Huey? ¿Chane?», pensó.

–Luck, aquí hay algo que no encaja.

– _¿Por qué?_

–Porque la hija de Huey está con nosotros –dijo intercambiando una mirada con Chane. Ésta cruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante, doblando el chal contra su pecho.

– _¿Cómo? ¿Entonces a quién han secuestrado?_

–No lo sé, por eso te digo que no encaja. ¿Por qué harían correr ese rumor?

–Puede parecer una locura pero –comenzó Firo, llamando la atención de Maiza y Chane–, ¿y si lo hicieron para atraer a Claire allí?

Nadie terminó de entenderlo pero Maiza se lo repitió a Luck.

– _¿A Claire? ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría enfrentarse a él?_

–¡Eso es! –dijo Firo, que al estar cerca del teléfono podía escuchar la conversación. Maiza separó el teléfono para que el micrófono pudiera captarlo todo–. Estamos buscando la solución lógica, pero todos ellos están locos. Son una panda de lunáticos que actúan por impulsos, seguro que creen que pueden matarlo.

La determinación de Firo se vio interrumpida cuando Chane se puso en pie de golpe.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Maiza, pero ella sólo salió por la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Intercambió una mirada con Firo, pero el castaño sólo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, aunque después reparó en que se había dejado la libreta–. No lo entiendo... esa gente puede estar loca pero Ladd no es ningún estúpido. Aquí hay gato encerrado...

–¿Y si lo que querían realmente es ir a por Chane?

– _¿Utilizar a Claire como señuelo?_ –preguntó Luck por teléfono– _. Eso es un poco altanero incluso para él, ¿no?_

–Qué va, es un plan brillante. Podría ir a por los dos. La Estatua de la Libertad es una ratonera como habéis dicho, no podrían escapar si los superan en número.

–Entonces tenemos que ir a ayudarlos –propuso Maiza.

– _No creo que haga falta_ –dijo Luck.

–Yo creo que tampoco...

–¿Y eso? ¿No es vuestro amigo?

– _No me malinterpretes_ –explicó Luck– _. Claire es como mi hermano, pero por eso mismo sé que no le puede pasar nada. No van a poder con él._ –Firo asintió, dándole la razón.

–Vale... por lo menos llamaré a sus amigos, la banda de Jacuzzi. –Con esa medida al menos se quedaría más tranquilo.

– _Bien, yo intentaré ponerme en contacto con Claire. Tengo un contacto en Liberty Island._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Claire Stanfield les sigue el juego a regañadientes**

El motor sobre revolucionado del coche que Claire había requisado tronaba por Broadway. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y agarraba el volante con más de fuerza de lo necesario. Estaba molesto por lo ocurrido. Según bajaba por la calle, un hombre en coche había llamado su atención. Iba gritando por la calle que Ladd Russo tenía a Chane en Liberty Island.

Casi en un suspiro, Claire se había abalanzado sobre el conductor, apretándole las cuencas de los ojos hasta que un con un chasquido dejó de moverse. Tuvo que moverlo al asiento del copiloto para que la gente que paseaba inocentemente por la calle no se alarmase.

–Esta gente no aprende. ¿Por qué secuestran a Chane? ¿Qué les ha hecho? Dime, ¿qué os ha hecho alguien como ella? –preguntó, dirigiéndose al hombre que tenía al lado. Éste tenía la cabeza colgando hacia la izquierda y unas gotas de sangre mezcladas con otras sustancias más oscuras le caían por las mejillas, dando la sensación de que estaba llorando–. No, tú qué vas a saber si sólo te dijeron que corrieras la voz.

El tráfico a esas horas no era tan ajetreado como podía ser a medio día. Las calles en cambio eran otro mundo. Por la noche oleadas de gente ociosa se paseaban para disfrutar del ambiente, charlando animadamente sobre temas banales. Las entradas a las funciones de teatro parecían hormigueros, repletos de clientes que entraban y salían de forma desorganizada.

Era parte del atractivo de Nueva York, ver a tanta gente, cada una haciendo una cosa, con pensamientos y vidas totalmente distintas, ajenas a todo lo que a su alrededor bullía, creyendo que las calles se replegaban cuando se iban a dormir y algún trabajador las iba poniendo minutos antes de que ellos despertaran. Pocos tenían la capacidad de verlo todo de forma global, de captar el bello movimiento de las idas y venidas de tanta gente. Obviamente Vino sí podía hacerlo. Todo ello era algo hecho a partir de su subconsciente, de la parte durmiente en su cerebro que le iba formando un sendero por el cual caminar. Se sentía verdaderamente orgulloso de su capacidad, de poder crear cosas tan complejas de forma inconsciente y después poder fundirse entre ellas.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo no podía permitirse perder tiempo. Algo había alterado esa paz y concordancia que todo tenía. Ese tal Ladd Russo era un inadaptado, una pieza del puzle que trataba de creer que él mismo era una obra distinta; que se auto marginaba, negándose a aceptar su rol y mostraba una rebeldía ante esa idea que hacía inevitable que se acabara fijando en él.

Aparcó en la entrada de la oficina del ferry, en Battery Park. Le sorprendió ver que las luces estaban apagadas. Si bien era cierto que los ferris tenían cierto horario, también solían dejar a alguien en la oficina por si había algún problema en la isla para poder llamar a la ambulancia, bomberos o policía. Que no hubiera nadie allí era una mala señal, aunque Vino se figuraba el motivo antes siquiera de abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, notó cómo la suela de sus botas se iba quedando pegada en el suelo y comprendió que había acertado, como siempre. Encendió la luz y el panorama que se encontró fue el esperado. Había unos cuatro cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo. La sangre que salía de ellos había formado charcos que en sus bordes se iba secando, dejando una costra rojiza. Vino había pisado uno de ellos, así que trató de andar con más cuidado para no mancharse el bajo de los pantalones.

–Oh –suspiró en voz baja–, ¿y ahora cómo voy a la isla?

Apagó la luz, y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, oyó un ruido. Sonrió con suficiencia y volvió a encenderla.

–¿Hay alguien vivo? –Nada. –Es una pregunta fática, solamente la he hecho para que me respondas y salgas, así me ahorras el buscarte y que me manche. No es que me importe mancharme, pero prefiero que sea por mi propia obra y no por chapotear como un niño pequeño en un charco. –Silencio. –Venga, sal de una vez. Sé que estás ahí, te he oído. No voy a hacerte daño, aunque si fuera a hacértelo tampoco podrías hacer nada.

Volvió a escuchar un ruido y pronto vio cómo una de las puertas se abría lentamente, dejando entrever una cabeza asustada.

–¿Ya... ya se han ido?–preguntó aterrado.

–Claro que se han ido, ¿por qué se iban a quedar aquí? ¿Por ti? –le respondió Vino con desdén. Curioseaba por las mesas, tratando de evitar cadáveres y charcos de sangre por igual.

–Pero, ¿por qué han hecho esto? Si querían ir a Liberty Island podrían haber robado el ferry y ya está, ¿no? –se preguntó el hombre mientras veía que Vino iba y venía, revisando todas las mesas y puertas. Cuando llegó a la última, le hizo un gesto para que viniera. Éste así lo hizo, y cuando llegó estuvo a punto de vomitar. Un cuerpo sin cabeza estaba tumbado sobre la mesa. Un charco heterogéneo se esparcía a lo largo de la misma–. Dios, John...

Vino apartó el cuerpo del hombre sin delicadeza, dejando en la mesa los restos de la radio y ese asqueroso charco de fluidos.

–Lo han hecho para que nadie pudiera comunicarse con la isla.

El oficinista le vio la lógica a la explicación, pero entonces miró a Vino.

–¿Y por qué me han dejado con vida? Estoy seguro de que me vieron.

Vino salió de la habitación y fue andando ágilmente hasta la salida.

–¿No es obvio? Para que me lleves a la isla. Tendréis –dijo lentamente, mirando a su alrededor–... una balsa o algo así para emergencias, ¿no? –El hombre lo miró con cierta reticencia, pero el aura que salía de ese extraño pelirrojo hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Sabía de sobra que si le llevaba la contraria, lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros sería una nimiedad comparado con lo que le pasaría a él.

–S... sí... claro –contestó el hombre con pesadez. Le echó una última mirada al cuerpo de su compañero de trabajo y salió en busca de la barca. Se giró para mirar a Vino al ver que éste no se movía–. Está por aquí.

El trayecto fue corto y no hubo conversación alguna. Cuando llegaron a Liberty Island, Vino se volvió al pobre trabajador.

–Espérame aquí un momento y no hagas ruido, o probablemente te matarán.

Dicho eso, continuó isla adentro. Había algunos cuerpos desperdigados por la gran plaza que se extendía a los pies de la Estatua de la Libertad. «Son muy pocos, deben haberse escondido», dedujo al ver que apenas llegarían a la docena.

El gigante de acero y cobre parecía vigilarlo todo, imponente e indiferente a la masacre que se estaba realizando esa misma noche. Las luces que iluminaban el interior de la corona salían despedidas por el cristal del mirador haciendo las veces de faro, iluminando las oscuras aguas de la desembocadura del Hudson.

Vino se distrajo un segundo observando la grandiosidad del monumento y apenas notó cómo un par de hombres se acercaban. Uno de ellos era moreno y llevaba un hacha ensangrentada en la mano. El otro, con una tonalidad más clara, parecía ir dando tumbos.

–¿Sois vosotros los que habéis montado todo este circo? –preguntó Vino jovialmente.

–Oh... nos hemos dejado una ovejita fuera del corral ¿eh, Barry? –dijo el primero.

–Ovejita –rió el segundo.

–Veréis –comentó Vino, ignorando la situación de peligro que los asesinos trataban de crear–, estoy buscando a Chane, ¿la conocéis? Es así morena y guapísima.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. El que parecía más listo habló.

–¿No eres consciente de la situación en la que estás? No te vamos a decir una mierda de Chane, y tampoco debería importarte porque tu vida se acaba aquí.

De pronto, su compañero sacó una enorme maza que escondía tras su espalda y se dirigió corriendo hacia Vino. Justo antes de recibir el golpe, éste lo esquivó y le quitó la maza con un gesto que llegó a parecer delicado. Después le dio un fuerte garrotazo con la misma en la cabeza, haciendo que se le saltaran algunos dientes y cayeran al suelo como las cuentas de una pulsera rota. El hombre cayó al suelo como un fardo, inerte. –Por cierto, me llaman Vino, y también Claire, o el Rail Tracer, pero lo que es seguro es que tú sabes algo –dijo, apuntando al hombre que quedaba con la maza– y me lo vas a decir.

Aun en su locura, el instinto animal se apoderó del moreno y salió corriendo. Vino le alcanzó en pocos segundos y le cargó hasta la base cuadrada sobre la que se alzaba la estatua. Una vez allí, lo dejó colgando de un pie.

–Bien, esto son unos cuatro metros de altura. Si caes mal podrías morir, así que será mejor que me digas todo lo que sabes de Chane.

El hombre estalló a carcajadas.

–Hahahaha, puedes irte a la mierda, capullo.

Vino suspiró y lo levantó ligeramente. Después, sin reparo alguno, le torció el tobillo hasta que crujió de un modo bastante feo. La risa del hombre se truncó en gritos de dolor.

–¿Decías?

–¡Ah! Cabrón –se quejó el hombre boca abajo–. Yo no sé nada.

–Respuesta incorrecta. –Y le soltó el pie.

–No, no, vale, no me sueltes –gritó el hombre en el momento que notó que caía al vacío. Vino tuvo que dejarse caer para cogerlo, quedando sujeto al bordillo con el empeine de los zapatos, boca abajo–. No está aquí, no está aquí.

–¿Cómo que no está?

–Es todo un engaño, en realidad vamos a matar a Huey.

–¿Huey? ¿Huey Laforet? –preguntó Vino, algo confuso.

–Sí, ese –explicó el hombre–. Íbamos a hacer correr el rumor por la ciudad de que teníamos a Chane para que viniera a por ella, pero no la tenemos. ¡Te lo juro!

Vino suspiró con cansancio y soltó al hombre. Éste se revolvió en el aire gritando y pidiendo auxilio, pero todo se quedó en silencio cuando impactó con un golpe seco en el suelo.

–Ah, ¿entonces vine aquí para nada? –Con un balanceo, consiguió ponerse en pie en el bordillo. –Huey no va a venir a por ella, he caído como un tonto.

–Tsss, eh, Vino. –Un susurro pareció salir de los matorrales. –¡Vino!

El aludido se dio la vuelta y se acercó. Miró entre los matorrales y vio que se habían escondido casi una veintena de personas. Enarcó ambas cejas y sonrió.

–Así que aquí estabais, ya decía yo que os teníais que haber escondido.

–Sí, bueno –dijo una mujer de mediana edad y rostro serio–, tengo un mensaje para ti de Luck.

–¿Luck? ¿Trabajas para los Gandor?

–Sí y no. Sólo soy una informante. –Vino asintió con seriedad. –Luck me ha dicho que esa Chane por la que estás preguntando viene hacia aquí.

–¿Chane viene aquí? ¿Por qué?

–No lo saben seguro pero parece que se ha enterado de que tú estás aquí. Lo de que la tenían aquí era una trampa para atraerte a esta isla. –El rostro de Vino se puso colorado. –¡Quieren matarte!

–¿En serio? –preguntó Vino con cara de idiota. La mujer asintió con gravedad–. ¿Chane vino por mí? ¿Entonces no me odia?

El rostro de la mujer era un poema.

–¿Qué?

–Claro, entonces no me odia, cree que estoy en peligro –comenzó Vino, ignorando a la informante–. Ya le he dicho que no tenía que preocuparse por mí, aunque parece que no termina de creérselo. Ah, Chane... Es tan bonito que hagas eso, eres tan cabezota, ¿cómo puedes hacer que te quiera más y más? –Se volvió a la mujer, y aunque la estaba mirando, la pregunta que hizo no fue dirigida a ella. –¿Y si me odia? Quizá quiere ser ella la que me mate. Es... una filosofía algo extraña pero podría ser. Da igual, lo que importa es que podré disculparme por haber dicho eso de su padre. Sí, haré que me perdone.

De pronto reparó de nuevo en toda la gente que estaba ahí escondida. –Vosotros quedaos ahí y de madrugada cogéis el ferry. –Y volvió dando saltos al muelle donde le esperaba el oficinista. –Tú –dijo señalándole–, tú tienes que salir de aquí –le dijo con voz cantarina–. Ve a Manhattan y espera a una chica morena; tiene que embarcar, ¿vale?

–¿A recoger a alguien? ¿Pero no es peligroso?

Vino frunció el ceño.

–Claro que no, para cuando llegue este lugar será seguro. Venga, vete ya. –El hombre asintió y puso rumbo de vuelta a la gran ciudad. Aún ceñudo, Vino se dio la vuelta y dejó escapar una carcajada. Sus ojos ardían como el fuego y una sonrisa peligrosa moldeó su rostro. Juntó ambos puños y comenzó a andar. –Vamos a limpiar todo esto.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Un encuentro fortuito no retrasa a la chica del vestido rojo**

Las farolas negras de Little Italy emitían un halo fantasmal de luz blanca que resultaba siniestra y triste a partes iguales, dándole a las maltratadas calles un aspecto más lamentable del que de por sí tenían.

La gente que caminaba por la acera lo hacía con miedo, tratando de ser abrazados por el manto de la noche y pasar desapercibida de los ojos silenciosos que vigilaban desde locales y ventanas. Evitaban cruzar los estrechos callejones en los que se amontonaban basura, ratas e indigentes por temor a encontrarse cosas peores a las mencionadas.

Little Italy por desgracia no contaba con luminosas y transitadas calles como Broadway o Park Ave, por lo que la gente trataba de evitar el barrio para no tentar a la suerte de lo que pudiera ocurrir allí.

Una sombra oscura parecía romper la calma tensa que se respiraba en la atmósfera. La tela roja de la parte inferior del vestido bailaba todo lo que las aperturas laterales le dejaban por cada zancada que daba. Eso y la pálida piel de sus perfectas piernas eran la única discordancia entre la intermitente oscuridad que las farolas ofrecían. Su pelo negro como el ébano y el liviano chal que descansaba sobre sus hombros la mimetizaban con la noche.

Chane corría a contrarreloj mientras calculaba cuál sería la ruta más rápida para llegar a Battery Park. Entró por uno de los afamados callejones con cuidado de no pisar nada ni a nadie y se apoyó en una escalera oxidada, que en su día debió de ser una salida de incendios, para poder impulsarse y pasar por encima de varias cajas de cartón. Cuando volvió a tocar el suelo maldijo en silencio por haber traído tacones.

Según giraba la calle comenzó a ver escaparates rojos de letras doradas adornadas con luces de papel de frágil consistencia. Atrás quedaban las tristes y cementadas calles de Little Italy y ante sus ojos reaparecía la vida y la actividad. Apenas había cruzado una calle cuando un hombre asiático la abordó en medio de la calle ofreciéndole un extraño buñuelo que olía a aceite y pulpo. Había llegado a Chinatown.

Relajó el paso para no llamar demasiado la atención pero manteniendo un ritmo acelerado en comparación con el resto de viandantes. La mafia china era un sector transgresor que se encontraba ahogado por la actividad ítalo-americana de la zona, aunque clandestinamente avanzaba para hacerse un hueco a la sombra de la ciudad.

Vio un grupo de hombres asiáticos que se replegaban en un círculo, intercambiando palabras y miradas recelosas. Chane les observó de lejos y ellos, al sentirse observados, se dieron la vuelta para ver cómo se acercaba. Eran unas miradas peligrosas que no presagiaban nada bueno. Al ver cómo abrían el círculo para observarla, ella cambió de acera y trató de perderlos entre los también iluminados callejones del barrio.

En cuanto encontró una calle vacía echó a correr de nuevo. Volvió a atajar por callejones y recovecos hasta que un brazo duro como el hierro impactó contra su abdomen, vaciando a la fuerza sus pulmones. Boqueó un par de veces, tambaleante, y cayó de rodillas.

–Hahaha. Hola mosquita muerta –se burló un hombre vestido de blanco, aunque aparentemente desarmado.

Otro tipo más bajo de aspecto nervioso la miraba con unos ojos enrojecidos y vacilantes.

–¿Es ella? ¿Eh? ¿Es ella?

–¿No ves que sí? Es morena y tiene esos ojos amarillos –razonó un tercero. Tenía una sombra de barba de tres días e iba despeinado–. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

El primero sonrió con perversión.

–Se me ocurren varias cosas, hahaha.

–¿Pero no es peligrosa?

–Sí, lo es –intervino rápidamente el hombre con aspecto más demente–. Ladd... Ladd dijo que la matáramos. Tenemos que hacerlo ya, cuanto antes.

Chane se recompuso como pudo, pero se mantuvo agazapada mientras los tres hombres discutían sobre su destino. Con lentitud, se llevó una mano a la apertura de su vestido, dejando entrever una de sus pálidas y suaves piernas.

–Pero Ladd no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hagamos con ella antes de matarla –rebatió el primer hombre. Bajó la vista y vio el recorrido de la mano de Chane, que se perdía bajo las vaporosas telas de su vestido–. ¿Veis? Lo está pidiendo a gritos.

Acercó su mano al cuerpo de Chane, pero se detuvo súbitamente con un gemido ahogado. La morena giró sobre sí misma y levantó su larga pierna lo justo para que el tacón se le clavara en el cuello, rompiéndole la tráquea. Su movimiento fue tan preciso y letal como el aguijón de una avispa, logrando que de su garganta sólo saliera un lastimero quejido y un reguero de sangre a presión.

–¡Maldita zorra! –gritó el tercer hombre a la vez que sacaba un revólver que escondía bajo su americana blanca. Apuntó con ella a Chane, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para apretar el gatillo. Como si de una pantera se tratase, estiró los músculos de sus piernas para ponerse en pie con una agilidad felina y, mientras que con una mano apartaba al hombre que tenía tras ella, con la otra clavó una cuchilla plateada en la muñeca del que la apuntaba con la pistola.

El tipo del arma gritó de dolor y se vio obligado a soltar el revólver al tiempo que Chane retorcía la cuchilla en su brazo. La morena notó cierto movimiento tras ella.

–Te... te tengo –El loco la apuntaba con una escopeta mientras una sonrisa perturbada se dibujaba en su rostro.

Con la velocidad de un suspiro, Chane sacó una nueva cuchilla y se volvió sobre sí misma. Levantó con fuerza una pierna hasta la altura de la cabeza, dándole una patada a la escopeta y haciendo que se disparase hacia el oscuro cielo. Encadenando un movimiento tras otro, le lanzó la cuchilla al ojo, haciendo que éste se volviera un amasijo de fluidos blanquecinos y sangre. Un triste grito de agonía terminó de romper la calma que se aferraba a las negras esquinas del callejón.

Se volvió de nuevo al hombre que se dolía de su brazo, pero cuando fue a rematarlo, éste le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara con su mano "buena", rompiéndole el labio. Gimió de dolor algo aturdida al tiempo que trataba de equilibrarse y no caer al suelo. Se quitó la sangre que empezaba a salir de su labio con la muñeca y, cuando sintió el sabor del cobre en la boca, algo parecido al fuego pareció prenderse en su interior.

Con fuerzas renovadas, se quitó el chal y se lo tiró a la cara del hombre, ganando así el tiempo justo para quitarle la cuchilla del brazo y clavársela bajo la oreja. No se detuvo a contemplar su trabajo hasta que sacó una tercera y la dejó incrustada en la frente del último hombre, silenciándolo al instante y librándolo de su agonía.

Con la respiración aún agitada, se volvió a uno de los cadáveres y recuperó el chal para ponérselo sobre los hombros. Prefería sus dos cuchillos que esas pequeñas cuchillas plateadas, pero como no tenía espacio en el vestido, se conformó con limpiar un par de ellas en la ropa de sus agresores y guardarlas de nuevo. Sin dedicarle un segundo más a los cadáveres, siguió corriendo calle abajo.

Sólo aminoró la marcha cuando el repiqueteo de los tacones quedó silenciado bajo el césped de Battery Park. Como una sombra nocturna, se abrió paso entre los árboles hasta llegar al embarcadero y la oficina de los ferris. Vio a un hombre algo agitado que trataba de amarrar una lancha a una madera que sobresalía y se acercó a él con lentitud. Él sólo notó que estaba allí cuando sintió cómo un frío trozo de metal besaba la parte baja de su cuello.

El pobre hombre separó ambos brazos tratando de mostrarse desarmado.

–¿Eres la chica que buscaba el pelirrojo loco? –Chane abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió lentamente, aunque tras ver que el hombre seguía de espaldas a ella, lo liberó de su agarre y se metió en la lancha de un salto, encarándolo y volviendo a asentir. –Entiendo... –susurró él al mismo tiempo que deshacía su intento de amarre y volvía a ir en dirección a Liberty Island.

Apenas tardaron un cuarto de hora en arribar a costa, pero a Chane el viaje se le hizo eterno. Pese que había tardado más en ir desde el local de los Martillo hasta Battery Park que desde el embarcadero a la isla, la sensación era la opuesta. La razón era que la primera mitad del viaje la había hecho corriendo, por lo que sentía cuánto se desplazaba y la capacidad que tenía ella de controlar la situación; en cambio, al estar sentada en una barca surcando un río tranquilo, sin poder moverse y con el aliciente de tener restos de adrenalina corriendo por su sangre a causa de su inesperado incidente, tuvo que reprimir varias veces el impulso de saltar por la borda y seguir nadando, así que cuando sus pies volvieron a pisar tierra sintió como si hubieran dado el pistoletazo de salida.

Avanzó por una plaza yerma con varios cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue el silencio que reinaba en la zona, como si todo ser viviente se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en no hacer ruido, si es que quedaba alguno. Las grandes farolas de hierro forjado iluminaban con fuerza toda la isla recordando a un parque de atracciones vacío.

Levantó la vista al notar movimiento en el gran coloso de acero, pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue la gran silueta de la estatua fundiéndose con el cielo estrellado. Forzando la vista, vio que había movimiento en los ventanales de la corona iluminados por una fuerte luz amarilla. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Tuvo que hacer varias pausas por el camino, parando en algún tramo de la eterna escalera de caracol, que rotaba sobre sí misma como una espiral, para poder coger aire y descansar. Una vez más, le sorprendió lo desangelado que estaba el panorama. «¿Por qué no hay nadie? ¿Quién ha matado a la gente de abajo?», se preguntaba mientras iba subiendo peldaño a peldaño la interminable escalinata con destino a la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a la parte más alta, se agazapó entre dos escalones y levantó la cabeza con cuidado. En esa ocasión sí notó movimiento. Ladd Russo estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por el ventanal mientras apoyaba su recortada sobre el hombro. Con total discreción, sacó un par de cuchillas de la cinta de cuero que tenía atada en la pierna y las colocó entre dos de sus dedos, procurando estar lo más cómoda posible para lanzárselas al rubio sin que éste se diera cuenta, sin hacer ruido alguno.

Contuvo la respiración un segundo y lanzó su mortal estocada. La cuchilla cortó el aire sin zumbar, pero justo antes de llegar a su destino fue desviada por una enorme llave inglesa. Specter Graham apareció de pronto a un lado con una mirada peligrosa. Sin dudar, Chane lanzó la cuchilla que le quedaba, obligando a Graham a mover la cabeza varios centímetros. No obstante, ésta consiguió arañar superficialmente su mejilla.

Ladd se dio la vuelta sonriendo arrogantemente.

–¿Chane? Así que al fin has llegado... –Entonces su sonrisa se congeló y pasó a una mueca de ira. –¿Cómo cojones es que has llegado? ¿Acaso todos los imbéciles de esta isla te han dejado pasar? –Chane ladeó la cabeza sin entender. «¿De la isla? Pero si no había nadie...». Specter se acercó con pasos vacilantes a ella, haciendo que se pusiera en tensión y sacara la última cuchilla que le quedaba. –¡Para! –gritó Ladd. Specter se detuvo en el acto y miró a su mentor–. Es mía. Tú baja a ver qué ha pasado.

Chane lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras las escaleras, entonces clavó sus ojos dorados en Ladd.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Vino se arma de paciencia para llegar a lo más alto**

Vino contemplaba el cielo con una extraña tranquilidad. Un par de cadáveres descansaban bajo sus pies, pero no parecía importarle demasiado. La luna se escondía tras una nube gris, la única que opacaba el cielo estrellado, revelando sólo una filosa lámina rojiza que no hacía honor a su total envergadura. Parecía sentirse superior a él, vigilándolo, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no tenía relevancia alguna. La altura a la que estuviese no era algo a tener en cuenta. El hecho de que orbitase a su alrededor, en cambio, sí. Era la prueba que demostraba que ni siquiera la luna escapaba de su control.

Se miró las palmas de las manos y contempló lo rojas que estaban. El color y la textura de la sangre no era algo que le asquease, el problema era cuando ésta se secaba, dejando una costra roja similar a la que dejan las acuarelas cuando se quedan al aire libre. Se las restregó en la americana, pero eso sólo consiguió mancharlas más todavía. Unas horas antes habría matado a cualquiera que hubiera osado manchar su pulcro traje, pero ahora ya daba igual.

Se puso en pie y estiró los brazos, destensando los músculos por el trabajo realizado. Después tomó una gran bocanada de aire y vació los pulmones. Allí arriba, en la cabeza de la estatua, se sentía el rey del mundo. Bajó la vista con tranquilidad hasta que vio algo que no esperaba todavía. Ceñudo, forzó la vista para distinguir lo que parecía una lancha. Después trató de buscar en la oscuridad algún movimiento, pero el brillo de las farolas lo deslumbraban.

No tuvo más remedio que bajar por la espalda del gigante metálico, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse. «Dentro de poco por aquí se podrá andar perfectamente», previó mientras saltaba entre las arrugas de la toga metálica.

De un salto magistral se posó en el césped, amortiguando la caída. Corrió hasta el embarcadero y corroboró lo que había visto desde arriba. El oficinista estaba sentado con el rostro cansado. Ni en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado una noche como esa.

–Hey, veo que has vuelto. ¿Encontraste a Chane?

El tipo se dio la vuelta.

–Sí, no dijo una palabra en todo el vi... –Calló al instante al ver el estado de Vino, lleno de sangre de los pies a la cabeza. –¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

El pelirrojo estiró un brazo y se miró distraídamente.

–No te preocupes, no es mía. ¿Entonces habéis llegado hace mucho? No os vi venir.

El oficinista decidió pasar por alto el primer comentario del pelirrojo por su salud mental. –Sí, apenas unos minutos. Pero no me dio tiempo a decirle que había hombres armados ni nada por el estilo.

–No te preocupes, estará bien. ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido?

El hombre se llevó la mano al mentón y se rascó la perilla.

–Pues juraría que iba directa a la estatua.

Vino sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

–Muchas gracias –le agradeció mientras se alejaba de él.

–Espera, ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora? –preguntó.

–Pues –contestó él, dándose la vuelta de nuevo–, creo que bastará con que vuelvas a casa.

–Ya, pero... ¿no hay más gente en esta isla? ¿No deberíamos ayudarlos?

Vino frunció el ceño, pero su rostro mostraba que le parecía divertida la situación.

–¿Es que acaso eres un héroe? Sólo los fuertes deberían permitirse el lujo de preocuparse por los demás. –El oficinista se mantuvo en silencio. –Vuelve a Manhattan y deja la lancha a la vista. Ya después puedes llamar a la policía o lo que quieras.

No esperó respuesta y volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia la estatua. Llegó a la gran plataforma de hormigón y se subió allí. Arriba, en la diadema luminosa, podía ver dos sombras, dos siluetas anónimas que cambiaban posiciones y se entrelazaban en lo que parecía un baile caótico. Sin más dilación, fue corriendo hasta la entrada de las escaleras, pero justo antes de entrar se chocó con Specter, que bajaba en tromba.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en ver con quién había chocado, y cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, dio un paso atrás.

–¡Tú! Has vuelto cuando no tenías que hacerlo. Ese no era el plan. El plan es lo importante. Es el éxito de la misión, la obra maestra. No entiendo por qué las personas se niegan a aceptar el papel que les toca representar... Me cabrea eso, sí... me cabrea bastante. –Comenzó a lanzar hacia arriba su llave inglesa.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo perder el tiempo contigo –atajó Vino, pasando de lado.

Specter estiró su brazo y le cortó el paso con la llave. –Pero ahora mismo no puedo dejarte pasar. No te voy a matar porque sé que es imposible.

–Por supuesto, tú no podrías ni queriendo... bueno, ni tú ni nadie.

–¡Error! –gritó él, poniéndose de nuevo frente a él. Vino trataba de esquivarlo con lentitud, moviéndose ligeramente a la izquierda o a la derecha para encontrar un hueco–. Yo no te voy a matar porque eres la presa de Ladd. Él va a acabar contigo.

Vino rió divertido.

–Lo que tú digas, pero tengo que pasar. Deja que me enfrente a Ladd si es lo que quieres.

Saltó por encima de Specter, no obstante, éste se interpuso de nuevo.

–No, no, no... no puedo dejarte todavía. Ladd ahora está ocupado con otros asuntos. –Vino comenzó a impacientarse, se le notaba en la tensión de los hombros. Como la cosa siguiera así, lo acabaría matando. –Y tú tienes que explicarme algo. ¿Dónde están todos nuestros compañeros? Por más que mire no veo a ninguno. No ha habido gritos ni resistencia, no ha habido nada. Eso me confunde, hace que mis pensamientos fluyan e imaginen cualquier tipo de situación. Por eso, tú que debes saberlo, dime qué les ha pasado.

–Los he matado a todos, y te recomiendo que me dejes pasar, porque en el fondo sabes que no puedes detenerme. Nadie puede. –Esa mezcla de afirmación y amenaza no pareció surgir efecto en Specter, que siguió frente al pelirrojo balanceando su llave hasta que de pronto trató de golpearle con ella. Éste la esquivó sin problemas. –¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó mientras volvía a esquivar otro envite–. No me vas a dar ni una vez.

Specter balanceaba su llave totalmente enajenado, soltando tajos verticales, horizontales y diagonales, rompiendo el suelo y las paredes cada vez que impactaba con ella. Vino dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras el rubio seguía tras él como un maestro de la esgrima. Sin previo aviso, le lanzó la llave a la cabeza, soltando un furioso zumbido. Éste la agarró al vuelo y se la devolvió con el doble de fuerza.

–Hahaha, vamos... ¿cuándo te ha funcionado eso? –se burló Vino–. Si sigues intentándolo, te mataré sin querer.

Specter gimió de dolor cuando recogió la llave, haciendo que tuviera que recular dos pasos para pararla.

–No seas tan arrogante. –Corrió hacia él descargando de nuevo un fuerte golpe que Vino volvió a esquivar inclinándose a un lado. –Aun así, Ladd te supera. Él te matará porque es más arrogante, es más fuerte y, sobre todo, porque odia a los tipos como tú. –A cada frase que decía, movía la llave como un maníaco. Las grietas iban surgiendo como serpientes de roca, moldeando el suelo con una imperfección que sólo un caprichoso podría conseguir. –Ladd es tan listo que preparó un plan maestro.

Al oír eso, el pelirrojo se detuvo y dio un paso atrás.

–¿Plan maestro? –Abarcó con el brazo toda la isla, desierta como un páramo. –¿A ti te parece que esto sea un plan maestro?

Con renovados aires de superioridad, Specter se irguió como una bandera. Volvió a lanzar su llave hacia arriba una y otra vez, sólo que en esta ocasión lo hizo con el brazo que no solía usar.

–El problema es que tú te niegas a ocupar tu lugar, no sabes qué sitio te corresponde. Vienes aquí a molestar cuando tu papel ya ha terminado. Intentas ensombrecer la destreza de Ladd y su fantástico plan. –A medida que hablaba, el tono de su voz iba subiendo del mismo modo que la llave, ya que según se enfadaba, la tiraba más alto.

–Eres una mancha en una hoja en blanco, una ola en un mar en calma, una simple molestia. Pero da igual, sólo espera un poco más y Ladd se hará cargo de ti. –Vino suspiró con paciencia mientras seguía con la mirada el balanceo de la herramienta metálica. –Sí, le pondrá fin a esta historia que quieres torcer, le dará un final digno. ¿Dije digno? No, le dará un final magistral, el mejor final que pueda haber. Porque es Ladd quien lo hará, y él sólo hace...

Por enésima vez en ese día, Specter se vio interrumpido. Mientras hablaba, no se había dado cuenta de que Vino estaba calculando el momento justo en el que lanzaría su llave hacia arriba, por lo que en el momento en que se vio desarmado, el pelirrojo se lanzó como un rayo escarlata hacia él. Apoyó ambas manos en su cabeza y se quedó suspendido en el aire un segundo. Cuando por fin lo superó, oyó el ruido sordo de la llave inglesa cayendo sobre su cabeza. Mantuvo su arrogante sonrisa mientras se perdía por los peldaños de la entrada, dejando atrás un cuerpo inconsciente y un suelo destrozado.

Su pulso apenas había comenzado a acelerarse cuando llegó a la parte más alta. Iluminada por enormes lámparas eléctricas que emitían un calor abrasador, la estancia estaba sumida en un ambiente vivo y artificial. Por los grandes ventanales de la diadema podía verse la oscura silueta del Hudson rodeando Manhattan con su gran caudal. El cielo, hasta hacía unos segundos totalmente opaco, comenzaba a clarear por el horizonte con unas tonalidades fucsias. En el centro de la gran sala, las dos figuras que había intuido desde abajo parecían continuar con su peculiar baile.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Algunas preguntas se responden sin palabras**

Ladd y Chane se movían con ferocidad sobrehumana, encajando y esquivando golpes que cualquier persona clasificaría como brutales. El rubio, que frenaba las mortales acometidas de las cuchillas con su recortada, aprovechó uno de los choques para forzar todo su peso contra ella, desplazándola hacia atrás y creando una apertura que aprovechó con una patada alta. Chane pareció verlo y se agachó lo justo para que pasara por encima de su cabeza. Encogida en esa posición, barrió el suelo con su pierna, obligando a Ladd a dar un salto y recular de nuevo.

Los dos recuperaron posiciones iniciales sin ocultar sus jadeos. Ladd sonrió al tiempo que se quitaba el sudor de la frente mientras Chane calculaba la situación con sus ojos ambarinos. Como por un acuerdo tácito, los dos se lanzaron de nuevo a la refriega. Chane comenzó el ataque tratando de asestar una puñalada a Ladd en el costado, el cual vio venir y detuvo con la recortada. Giró sobre sí mismo y trató de golpearla con la culata del arma, pero se vio frenado cuando notó el tacón de la chica clavándose en su pie. Ahogando un gemido de dolor, aprovechó la cercanía y descargó un potente puñetazo en sus costillas, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos.

Chane notó cómo la vista se le nublaba y le ardían las extremidades. El último golpe en el pecho le dolía como si la hubieran marcado con fuego. Su corazón latía desbocado, tratando de escapar de su maltratada caja torácica al tiempo que sus pulmones no daban abasto con el aire que se les proporcionaba. A punto de perder el sentido, se desequilibró hacia atrás y cerró los ojos aguardando el impacto.

Un impacto que nunca llegó. En su lugar notó cómo unas manos la sujetaban por los hombros y evitaban que se desmoronase como un castillo de naipes. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y contempló cómo Ladd le dedicaba una horrible mirada glacial. Como una chispa en la oscuridad, de pronto supo lo que había pasado. Relajó el cuello y dejó que su cabeza quedara apoyada en el fuerte torso que tenía detrás. Éste reverberó cuando unas suaves palabras fueron susurradas en su oído.

–¿Estás bien? –Tan simple la pregunta, tan simple la respuesta. Asintió de espaldas sabiendo que él la miraba. «Ahora sí».

–Ha... ha... hahaha... ¡hahahaha! –La risa de Ladd era como una tormenta en el mar, errática y peligrosa, en oleadas que sacudían su cuerpo. –Tenía que haberlo sabido, ¿quién iba a tocarme los cojones si no tú? Primero molestas a mis chicos –observó al ver cómo estaba cubierto de sangre–, a los que deduzco que habrás matado, desbaratas mi plan, y por si fuera poco, también interrumpes los asuntos que tenía con esa zorra. –Señaló a Chane con la recortada, pero por algún motivo no disparó. –¿También has matado a Specter? –preguntó con lentitud.

–¿Al bocazas? No, está inconsciente ahí abajo. ¿Te importa?

–No me malinterpretes. Me importa una mierda, tanto como tú. Pero es mío, yo soy el que lo matará y no otra persona. Lo mismo con tu Chanecita y contigo mismo. Yo os mataré a los dos.

El rostro de Vino se endureció al oír la amenaza, pero su voz no cambió un ápice. En su lugar, separó ambos brazos de Chane y se puso delante de ella, que lo miró con interés, absorbiendo cada palabra que decía.

–Parece que no quieres entenderlo. Tú no puedes matarme, ni tú ni nadie. No se trata de ser mortal o inmortal. –Se giró para mirar a Chane cuando decía la última palabra. –La muerte no es algo que puedas relacionar conmigo, pues con mi muerte se acabaría todo. No puedo imaginar qué podría pasar, por eso es simplemente imposible.

–¡Qué gilipollez! –ladró Ladd.

Vino lo ignoró y se volvió de nuevo a Chane con una mirada amable.

–Chane, yo... quería disculparme por lo que te dije en el restaurante. No pensé cuando hablaba, quizá tu padre sea una buena persona y de verdad te quiere, pero yo no estoy contigo por él. Llámalo amor a primera vista o el destino, pero debo estar junto a ti. Te quiero y te protegeré de todo y de todos. También protegeré a tu padre si eso te hace feliz, no dejaré que tu mundo o tus creencias se desmoronen y...

–Bueno, bueno, bueno... parece que no tienes remedio –dijo Ladd de muy mal humor. Su recortada estaba apoyada en la nuca de Vino, cosa que le hizo callar al instante–. En realidad no eres más que un imbécil y un bocazas. Voy a disfrutar con esto. Te voy a matar, y así te comerás todas esas gilipolleces que sueltas allá por donde vas. –Vino suspiró con cansancio mientras el precursor de la recortada de Ladd chascaba al apretar con suavidad el gatillo.

En el momento en que iba a ser apretado por completo, los cristales de la diadema reventaron hacia dentro, creando una lluvia transparente de partículas de cristal. Vino cubrió a Chane con su cuerpo al tiempo que Ladd agachaba la cabeza entre sus brazos. Cuando todos los cristales hubieron caído al suelo, se fueron poniendo en pie con lentitud.

Ladd miró a Vino acusatoriamente, pero al ver cómo él le devolvía una mirada confusa se volvió a los grandes ventanales, ahora rotos, y se asomó con cautela. Una ráfaga de balas rebotaron por la estructura metálica, obligándole a meter la cabeza de nuevo.

–¡Devolvednos a Chane! –gritó una voz que sonaba apagada desde la distancia. Chane se incorporó con lentitud y una mueca de sorpresa. «¿Jacuzzi?».

–Si no dejáis que baje, volaremos la estatua –añadió una voz femenina.

–No, Nice, no podemos –gritó Jacuzzi al borde del llanto–. Si explotamos la estatua podríamos matar a Chane. –Un murmullo reprobatorio pareció mitigar la angustia del chico. –Sí, la volaremos –repitió con una infundada confianza.

Ladd bufó exasperado ante el circo que tenía delante.

–¿Y estos imbéciles quiénes son? –Volvió a asomarse para ver al nuevo grupo que se había colocado a los pies de la estatua. No supo cómo reaccionar cuando notó que una fuerte patada en la espalda lo propulsaba al vacío. Soltó un grito furioso que fue acompañado por otro de sorpresa que venía de abajo. Cayó a gran velocidad al parque que había debajo y las frondosas ramas de los árboles mitigaron la caída.

Vino se acercó a la ventana para ver cómo había acabado. Chane apareció tras él y también lo buscó con la mirada.

–Ese tipo tiene mucha suerte –apuntó el pelirrojo al ver que la caída no había sido fatal. Un grupo de personas festejaron su aparición–. Parece que tus amigos vinieron a buscarte.

Chane miró hacia abajo con frialdad, observándolo todo y guardándose para sí sus emociones. «Han venido a por mí. ¿Será que les importo?».

Levantó la vista y contempló el rostro ensangrentado de Vino. Las primeras luces del alba recortaban su figura, marcando unas sombras que le daban unas facciones más angulosas a su rostro. La brisa marina movía los rizos de su frente del mismo modo que su vestido. Ahora sí iban conjuntados. «Entonces... ¿no estoy sola?». Él se giró para encararla y volvió a sonreír. Sus dientes blancos contrastaban con el rojo de las costras de sangre seca que se adherían a su piel. Una vez más, pareció leerle la mente.

–Nunca lo has estado.

Sin previo aviso, agarró a Chane de la cintura y saltó con ella al vacío. De la impresión, Chane abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y se agarró con fuerza a la ensangrentada americana del chico. Oyó cómo Nice gritaba señalándolos. También notaba cómo el viento chocaba contra su rostro y le despeinaba el pelo. Las fuertes piernas de Vino se pegaron con extraña fuerza a uno de los dobleces metálicos de la toga del coloso. Por alguna extraña razón, toda la estructura tenía un color rojo que le recordaba a la sangre. Supuso que sería por la tonalidad del cielo o por los golpes que había encajado, así que no le dio demasiada importancia.

Vino fue bajando por el cuerpo de la dama dando grandes saltos, dejando que la suela de sus zapatos soltara rasposos ruidos cada vez que se separaba, como si se estuviera despegando de una superficie con pegamento. Cayó grácilmente en el suelo, como se posaría una pluma. Soltó a Chane y sus amigos se acercaron a ella para ver si estaba bien.

–Deberíais iros. La policía vendrá pronto. –Todos lo miraron en silencio, con la cautela que se vigila a un animal salvaje. Poco a poco se fueron retirando hasta que sólo quedó Chane. Le mantuvo la mirada un segundo hasta que abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Es cierto, casi se me olvida. –Se acercó a ella y rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su americana. Para sorpresa de Chane, sacó el moderno bolígrafo que había dejado en el restaurante. El mismo restaurante en el que lo había dejado plantado a él. Una sombra de arrepentimiento oscureció sus ojos amarillos. Vino lo notó, pero no le dio importancia. –Mejor cógelo, seguramente yo lo acabaré rompiendo.

Chane cogió el objeto con delicadeza y lo mantuvo en la mano sin dejar de mirar a Vino. Él le sostuvo la mirada, entendiendo todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, leyendo hasta el último rincón de su interior. Esa conexión duró más de un minuto, hasta que Jacuzzi reapareció entre los árboles. Con su intromisión, se cortó esa extraña sincronía de pensamientos.

–Yo... esto... lo siento mucho –se disculpó el castaño abruptamente–. Es sólo que deberíamos irnos.

Vino se dirigió a él y asintió. Chane apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Vino. No obstante, volvió a girarse cuando él le habló.

–¿Te casarás conmigo? –La respuesta pilló por sorpresa a Jacuzzi, que se puso rojo como un tomate. En cambio, la mirada de Chane era de pura tranquilidad. Recorrió de nuevo a Vino con la mirada. Su traje ensangrentado, los zapatos destrozados hasta por el empeine, esos ojos como rubíes brillantes llenos de promesas silenciosas, y sus rizos elevándose de forma rebelde sobre su cabeza. Contempló al asesino más famoso y peligroso del mundo, al hombre que la había salvado ya tres veces, a la primera persona en quien había confiado, a quien a base de sangre y palabras, la había liberado. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron tímidamente hacia arriba. Unas pequeñas arrugas aparecieron justo encima, como las ondas del agua en un lago. Sus ojos se achinaron y una fina línea de dientes blancos asomó entre sus labios.

Por primera vez en su vida, sonrió, y fue una sonrisa preciosa.

Vino se quedó sin aliento hasta que, lentamente, ella se dio la vuelta y desapareció acompañada por Jacuzzi. Los primeros rayos comenzaron a mostrarse. El sol, se atrevió finalmente a aparecer más allá del horizonte, bañando la ciudad en un nuevo día, lleno de posibilidades y peligros. El pelirrojo se giró sobre sí mismo y contempló la gran estatua que tras él se alzaba.

La antorcha dorada destelló cuando reflejó la cálida luz del sol, emulando una verdadera llama. Se fijó entonces en su grotesca obra. Sobre la estatua, por encima de la cabeza, decenas de cuerpos quedaban ensartados entre las púas de la diadema, haciendo que la sangre de los mismos discurriera hacia abajo y tintase a la dama de un color rojo sangre. Caía como pequeños riachuelos por su rostro y daba la falsa impresión de que estaba llorando. No obstante, miraba al horizonte con determinación, con una mirada desafiante y decidida que parecía más feroz gracias a sus nuevos colores. Una libertad escarlata.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que es una de las pocas veces en las que he acabado verdaderamente orgulloso de mi trabajo.  
**

 **Un par de aclaraciones. Las direcciones, lugares y calles de Nueva York son todas verídicas, no he ido poniendo nombres a lo loco. Si lo comprobáis en un mapa veréis que los lugares coinciden, de hecho me divertí bastante escribiéndolo porque me lo imaginaba tal cual, por ejemplo Battery Park o la cárcel de Sing Sing. Otra cosa es que cuando Vino le da el bolígrafo a Chane dice algo referente a un húngaro. Bien, el bolígrafo lo inventó un húngaro en 1942. Ésto ocurriría un poco después de esta historia, ambientada en 1932-33, por eso puse que era un "prototipo". Pequeños detalles verídicos que aumentan la autenticidad.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo igual que yo hice escribiéndolo. Una vez más, darle las gracias a Paula/Magua por su fantástico trabajo de beta reader.**


End file.
